FEAR 3: Return
by SAmaster01
Summary: FEAR 3 if it had been done by me. Check the first chapter for an overview, and the authors comment at the bottom for what to expectt. An actual story, cool weapons, and good characters.
1. Interval 0: Preparation

F.E.A.R. 3

Interval 0: Preparation

**Game Director & Executive: Adam Adamowicz:** So, um yeah. Fear 3.

**The making of FEAR 3**

**Adam Adamowicz:** FEAR is a series that everyone here at Eff Yeah Games played, and fell in love with. A bit odd, because not all of us fans of horror games, especially me.

**Lead Level Designer: Steve Meister:** FEAR 1 was a game that blew my mind, FEAR 2? That was a game that made me have accidents of various kinds within my pants.

**Lead Programmer: Joel Burgess:** There are few perfect games out there, and not everyone agrees on what they are, most people form a consensus on stuff like Halo, or, or Half-Life, or CoD, but, and I can kinda see where these people are coming from, but for me? FEAR 2 was a perfect game.

**Adam Adamowicz:** It's a bit of a shame that this series, which a lot of people love, gets handed around from studio to studio. First it was Vivendi, and they started something new, then it was Monolith Productions, and its non-stop rave reviews for Project Origin, and now it's us, at Eff Yeah Games, and we've done our absolute best with it, and fingers crossed, we're hoping to keep a hold of it.

**Steve Meister:** I am not letting go of this. We are not giving this to someone else, this is my baby now.

**What is FEAR?**

**Adam Adamowicz:** FEAR stands for First Encounter Assault Recon, and is a military unit, formed under the Bush Administration to fight ghosts and stuff. They're back now. So we'll be seeing a lot more of the actual title characters now. Seeing how they work and such.

**Steve Meister:** We tried really hard to delve into the whole spec. ops, but it seemed a bit too much like sci-fi CSI, so we scaled it back. These are guys who deal with freaky s- for a living, so they're as in their element as they can be, but in dealing with Alma, they can't help but be in over their heads.

**Lead Designer and Writer: Emil Pagliarolu:** Alma is, quite literally, the center of the Fear series. She was one of those typical scary little girls, and a very powerful psychic. Her father, Harlan Wade, happened to be the president of this big weapon's company, came up with the idea of making psychic soldiers, and started his search close to home.

**Adam Adamowicz:** Armacham, in the games, is this... really evil company. They've conducted experiments on this little girl, Alma, impregnated her, twice, performed experiments on soldiers, and were trying to create a clone army commanded by psychics to sell on the market. So, yeah, they've got a dirty laundry list.

**Steve Meister:** They've also created this clone army, the Replica, basically an evil version of the clone army from Star Wars, with the intent to sell on the market. It's a project that Armacham has invested a lot of money into; the problem was making the psychic commanders to lead them. Anyway, through the events of FEAR 1 and 2, they've been released into the city of Fairport, and have been accordingly wreaking havoc.

**Emil Pagliarolu: **So Armacham pools most of their research into Alma, except Alma doesn't really like being experimented on. The scientists were getting stuff like migraines around her, and they noticed that she kept getting more and more powerful, and everyone figured that the only thing that was keeping her from doing worse was her youth and naïveté. So, a few days before her eighth birthday, they took her away, and sealed her in a Vault, putting her in basically a comatose state.

**Adam Adamowicz:** So, a while later, Armacham still wanting Psychic soldiers, decided to... artificially inseminate Alma. Twice.

**Joel Brujess:** So that's where we get, spoiler alert, Point Man, and the Paxton Fettel, both are Alma's children, the 1st and 2nd prototype, but it's not something they knew about until the events of the first game. As for Alma, she was, basically, in a coma the entire time, and both times, the company, Armacham, wanted to keep Alma under, but she woke during the birth for both of them, never, never even getting to hold them, so she's now incredibly possessive over this third child.

**Adam Adamowicz:** In the first game Alma managed to contact Paxton Fettel, mentally, for the second time, and he stages an uprising, composed of himself, and the clone soldiers that Armacham made, and that he's the only one able to control, and starts going on a killing rampage against Armacham for Alma, and this is when the FEAR team, and the Point Man are brought in, and the Point Man finds out, at the very end, he's finds out that Alma is his mother, he finds out Paxton Fettel is his brother, minutes before he shoots him in the head, his aunt Alice Wade, was just partially cannibalized by Paxton Fettel, and then he sees his Grandfather, Harlan Wade, release Alma, who immediately killed him, violently. Yeah, it's a pretty messed up family.

**Emil Pagliarolu: **In the second game, we get a look a Delta Team immediately after the events of the first game; the main protagonist is Michael Beckett, who through the events of the second game, attracts the attention of Alma. The Delta Team tries to kill/contain Alma at a nuclear plant. Long story short, their plan fails, and Michael Beckett is locked away, and Alma is pregnant again, and there's nothing to stop her from destroying everything.

**Passing the Torch**

**Adam Adamowicz:** FEAR is a series that has been handed around a lot. First it was developed by Vivendi games, who developed two expansion packs, Extraction Point, and Perseus Mandate which continued after the events of the first game. Then the rights of the game were bought by Monolith Studios who made Project Origin. At the same time this game discounted the events of the two add-ons by Vivendi, even going so far to contradict them at times. Then the game was handed over not to us, but to a studio called Day 1 Studios, unfortunately they couldn't really pull it off, so most of us in the office at Eff Yeah Games jumped at the chance to purchase the rights to make the next game.

**Steve Meister:** You should have seen some of the things the last guys were doing; they were basically just copying Call of Duty. You could only carry two weapons, health regenerated, the weapons were generic, and there was even a level in Brazil. I'm not even kidding, there was a level practically ripped from Modern Warfare 2, where you were shooting it out in the slums of Rio De Janero, and I had the exact same reaction as I did in MW2, why the hell am I here?

**Emil Pagliarolu:** We decided to incorporate some of the elements ourselves, not start from scratch, but there was a lot of cutting being done. I had to do a lot of work, reworking everything, because the city the game takes place in was basically nuked, and has either been a warzone, or been left to rot for nine months, and these guys hadn't seemed to remember this.

**Adam Adamowicz:** They even did this silly thing, with this text speak, in the title of the game, replacing the E with a 3 in the title, which was F3AR, which no-one can pronounce.

**Joel Brujess:** We decided to create our own engine for this, nothing, nothing too special, but we wanted a really fine level of polish for this. We didn't want to upstage Crysis, or, or be a Halo-Killer, but we wanted to go all out. Some of the technological challenges were making all the debris and assorted small world objects. The attention to detail is something that struck me personally, and a lot of the other developers on the team. And they react like they should, things blow up, books will burn a lot of things, things that while not really necessary, add that fine level of polish. The other reason we wanted our own engine was for all the lighting effects, it's, it's very pretty in and of itself on the environment, and, and we had a lot of fun making different lighting modes, one person even made a 'hangover mode', but we really wanted a top of the line lighting method was for Alma, and her various assortment of illusions.

**Steve Meister:** There were a lot of things that bothered me about what the last guys did. For instance, we didn't see anything about what happened to the Replica, we had almost no backstory, or plot for that matter, Michael Beckett, the guy from the last game, had like a five-minute role, and while I can't tell you much about him, we have expanded his role, hardly any characters, Brazil, but at the same time we have to be grateful to them, because when we got the rights to the game, we had no idea where to start, so the other guys gave us the base that we then worked on.

**The Story**

**Adam Adamowicz:** Okay, so... it's now nine months after the first two games. That's when the main plot is set. After certain events in Project Origin, Alma is now... pregnant; don't ask me how that happened.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** I sat down, I played the game, I saw the endings, and both times, I sat there, and I was like what the f-.

**Joel Brujess:** We sat down, we talked, and surprisingly, we talked more about the backstory then what happens next, every-everyone had their own theories, not just us, at the office, people who have played the games themselves, out there on the internet, but then after hours of talking, and talking, one of us stood up, and said, 'are we making a game, set before the other games then?'

**Producer: Tim Lamb:** That was me; I was the one who said that.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** And of course we decided that nine months later, when Alma is giving birth to her... 'ghost baby' was the most fertile time period for our story.

**Adam Adamowicz:** I think it seems a bit cliché, but we've decided to bring back the characters from the first game, everyone wanted to know about them. So, our two main characters, as I'm sure you've been able to tell from stellar trailers, are Point Man and Paxton Fettel. Point Man, he's the protagonist from the first game, he's seen it all done it all, but the kinda stuff he found out in the first game kinda haunts him now, we wanted him to kinda stay an enigma, so even though you're in his shoes, you may not know what he's thinking. Paxton Fettel on the other hand was a lot easier to write for, considering that we actually let him talk.

**Producer: Jeff Gardiner:** For some reason, whenever the idea of giving the Point Man a voice was raised, it was immediately shut down. I think it's a cliché, first person shooter, silent protagonist, that' new. But I guess he's the kinda character now, that no matter what you write for him, someone will disagree with you. So to compromise, we let every other character speak instead.

**Adam Adamowicz:** With Paxton Fettel, I'm told writing for him was a goldmine. He's a Cannibal, that's the first thing most people remember about him, but he's also educated, taught in the ways of waging war, Sun Tzu kinda stuff. But like I said, he's a cannibal and kinda a ghost now. So you can't be too sure if he is crazy or not.

**Steve Meister:** Okay, so through FEAR one, you're fighting though standard urban sprawl, stuff that hasn't been fought in yet, I think that was interesting to me, because other shooters fight in places that have basically been trashed, seeing these places so crisp and clean, made the fighting more intense for me. So it was a big shock, and an emotional moment, when at the end of the game, they completely obliterated it with a nuke.

**Adam Adamowicz: **So, this entire city of Fairport, which is a pretty decent-sized place, is blown up. And it's been nine months since then. Someone should've noticed what's happened.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** So, realistically speaking, the government would try to figure out what the hell is going on. But we can't quite have them coming in, finding Alma, and getting killed. Armacham's doing that instead.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** Armacham has taken complete control of the city of Fairport, and they're the only ones who lets anything in or out of that city. They've got several dirty marks against them, but the reason the government's letting them do this, is simply that most of the people who know what they've done, are now dead. Still though, you don't police a ruined city without someone getting suspicious.

**Joel Brujess:** So, the FEAR Team, the original FEAR team from FEAR 1, or what's left of them, are called in to find out what the hell's happening, and from there, the rest of the story unfolds.

**Adam Adamowicz:** There are still a lot of questions out there, whose leading Armacham, what's been happening in the world in the past nine months, what happened to the protagonist in Project Origin, to find out, you'll have to play the game.

**Weapons of FEAR**

**Adam Adamowicz:** Something that not many people know, and surprised a lot of people in the office, was that FEAR is set in the near future, which accounts for stuff like mechs, and lasers.

**Joel Brujess:** The weapons have changed from game-to-game, and many of us tried to come up with some story explanations as-to-why. We said FEAR 1, older, maybe outdated weapons, FEAR 2 Army Stuff. FEAR 3, we're saying prototype weapons.

**Jeff Gardiner: **Originally we were going to do all new weapons for FEAR 3, but halfway along, we realized that a lot of our weapons were exactly like the ones from the old games, the pump-action shotgun, and the assault rifle acted just like in FEAR 2.

**Steve Meister:** So I'm playing through the Demo we made, I take a shotgun from an Armacham Merc, and it looks like something from a hundred years from the future, with a kick like a mule, then I turn a corner, and I see a mall cop using the same thing, and I asked myself, what the the Hell?

**Joel Brujess: **And so we had this big debacle about which weapons to put in, and which factions should get them, and one guy, who was playing Crysis, said, why not just keep the weapons the same, but reskin them for the factions, so we did that, but we liked that so much, we took it a step further, and made it so that each faction has a different version of the same kind of gun.

**Jeff Gardiner: **Armacham have all these top of the line attachments, their weapons are regularly maintained, so the look and act, differently than most guns. The Replica forces have been dug in at Fairport for a long while, and they haven't been resupplied in that time. But at the same time this situation is what they were literally made for. So, they've taken whatever they can get a hold of, they've reworked various household items into their weapons, so they're weapons look more rag-tag and worn out. They've attached makeshift bayonets, and duct-taped magazines together and such. The Army is standard issue stuff, stuff that works the way it's supposed to, so while it may not be as flashy or cool looking as other weapons, they are a bit more reliable. Then we have civilian weaponry, which you won't see much of in the main game, but it's as basic as basic gets, we tried our best to make sure the stuffs not overshadowed by the other weapons in the games. Lastly there's the weapons distributed to the FEAR team, which we made sure were some of the most versatile in the game.

**Steve Meister:** When we first got a hold of the series, the last guys made it so you could only have two guns. We quickly got rid of that. But we saw the value of making sure the developers knew which weapons the player was carrying. First we have the main slot, which is where you keep your SMG's, your Assault Rifles, even a few of the fancy Energy Weapons we made. Then you've got your trusty shotgun, in the first game, I picked up a shotgun, and I did not let go of the thing for the entire game, but it's also where you keep any sniper rifles. Then there's the Heavy Slot, so something like a grenade launcher, or missile launcher, and some of the most powerful Energy Weapons. Lastly Is the sidearm slot, it's something we spent a lot of time working with, we made a long list of sidearms, we've got 9mil's, we've got your magnums, we've got revolvers, machine pistols, duel wielding, this fancy kind of sawed off shotgun, someone even made a single shot grenade launcher that the rest of us had way too much fun using to get rid of.

**Craig Lafferty:** In FEAR 2, you were given the ability to switch firing modes for a few of the guns. It was a cool ability but something that wasn't really capitalized on. Someone was playing Resistance, were all the guns have a secondary trigger, and they said, 'why can't we have this' so we decided to capitalize on the firing mode function. Now we have basic things, like a shotgun firing a double barrel blast, we have rifles that can be semi-automatic, or burst fire, but we also went a little more exotic. The sniper rifles have different scope functions, zoom, heat-detection, and the like, we rocket launchers, we have lock-on targets, heat-seaking, even a follow the laser function that was inspired by the RPG from Half-Life 2. Another new thing were different ammo types, the revolver has certain bullets that explode on impact, and some of the shotguns have shells that light targets on fire, for the full-auto gun, like SMG's and Assault rifles, there are bullets that are meant to shoot through wall, grenade launchers, scopes with different augmentations, and for the pistols, we found a compromise for dual wielding. Just use the select fire button, and with almost any of the pistols, you'll pull out a second one, and you can fire two at a time, and depending on which you pick up, you'll fire it in a different fashion.

**The Factions**

**Adam Adamowicz**: One new thing we wanted to add were factions. There are several factions at work for the city of Fairport. Armacham.

**Tim Lamb:** Armacham is the most corrupt company you can think of, with deep pockets. They've designed cloned soldiers to put on the market, experimented on this little girl, and now this entire city has been blown up, and all they can think about is covering their a-, and saving face, and only now are their true colors showing.

**Adam Adamowicz:** Alma.

**Jeff Gardiner:** Alma is the most powerful psychic in the world. But due to the stress of childbirth she's experiencing, the control of her powers is slipping, so the dark corners of her mind are starting to bleed into reality.

**Adam Adamowicz:** The Replica.

**Craig Lafferty:** A clone army designed to take commands from psychic commanders who have been unleashed into the city.

**Adam Adamowicz:** The Army.

**Nathan McDyer:** USA! Heh, heh.

**Adam Adamowicz:** And FEAR itself, all are vying for some kind of control for Fairport, and the third child. Each of them have some stake in this matter, and we tried to give each their own style.

**Tim Lamb:** Armacham are the guys that have the biggest stake in this city. In FEAR 2, you basically decimated their entire mercenary team they sent to contain the situation. Armacham hasn't let that stop them though, they've kept bringing in more and more private mercenaries, who have been dealing with Alma for months now, so they are tough, they know what they are doing, and they've got the resources to keep the city on lockdown. They're now being led by Brigadier Rumsfield, who's not a very nice person. She, yes she, has been brought in after Colonel Vanek failed to get the job done, and if you remember Colonel Vanek, you'll remember he wasn't that pleasant to deal with either, so imagine who they've brought in to replace him. These guys have got powerful weapons, the tech, and a bunch of flashy energy weapons to keep you pinned. And we made sure to vary the enemy types, and not just in the weapons they use. There are the light guys, with SMG's and Assault Rifles, they'll be flipping and jumping over cover trying to flank you and such, the heavier types with Heavy rifles, and even a minigun or two. But then there are guys coming in with mechsuits, teams of riot shielders, flame throwers. They'll lay down automatic turrets, send out flying drones, throw out grenades, try to flank you. They have the equipment, and they will use it as best they can. They might not be Cthulu-esque monsters, but they are still something needed to be taken care of.

**Jeff Gardiner:** Alma is now so powerful, that the control she has over that power is beginning to slip. As the game progresses, and the birth process gets worse and worse for her, we'll be seeing more and more of her apparitions. There are the scarecrows, who are these contortionist gone mad creations, who will crawl in and out of the wall to grab at you, and tear out flesh from their unsuspecting victims, ghosts who will try to horde rush you, remnants which are these reanimated bodies that will summon other monsters to attack you, there are the scavengers who are like these demonic hellhounds, with needle sharp teeth, and the as they take more and more damage, they catch on _fire_. And lastly there's the creeper. He's a bad motherf-, and that's all I can say about that. In addition to these supernatural dangers, we have the cultists, who are normal people have survived up until this point, not only have they survived the Origins Explosion, they've survived everything else thrown at them for the past half a year. And due to Alma's influence, they've basically formed a religion around Alma.

**Adam Adamowicz:** Alma is as close to a God as you can get.

**Jeff Gardiner:** So, they're now completely insane, they've carved symbols into their body; they put up shrines to Alma, writing blood on the walls, they are some of the most unnerving enemies around. They act basically like zombies, suicide rushing you, but we also have some knife throwers, some suicide bombers, and then we have the cannibals, who are based on the FEAR 2 abominations that everyone loved and hated, they are these crawling things that have lost all remnants of humanity, they crawl and jump and trying to pin you down, and bite your throat out.

**Craig Lafferty:** The Replica were bred for war, quite literally. They're tough, they're smart when it comes to war, but they've been pinned down in the ruins of Fairport since the last games. So far they've been holding their own; they've been causing trouble for Armacham. They're still some of the most dangerous things out there, even if they're gear isn't the best, they're efficient, and they know what they're doing. They've uncovered enough Armacham locations to bolster their numbers with more clones. Theres a whole hierarchy, the new Variant VIII are the grunts, and the guys you'll be seeing the most. Then there are the Variant VII from FEAR 2, those who have survived are the events of the game are higher up in the chain, they're tougher, meaner, and all around better. Next is the Variant VI from the first game who have survived everything, they're the field commanders, and are some of the toughest thing in the game. And at the top, is the mysterious Replica Commander, who is the meanest b- around, and that's about as much as I can tell you.

**Nathan McDyer:** The Army's come into play now. You don't blow up a city without someone noticing, so now Uncle Sams coming into play. The main military arm of the world's most powerful country is coming down on Armacham's head. These guys aren't some delta-squad who'll get killed every time you turn around. They've got the numbers, they've got the training, they've got the experience, and they're gonna put a hurt on these guys. They're bringing in the equipment, they're bringing mechs, tanks, jets, we even, spoiler alert, we're even bringing in an aircraft carrier.

**Adam Adamowicz: **And lastly is FEAR itself. FEAR stands for First Encounter Assault Recon, and they're a paranormal special operations branch of the military formed back in 2002 to deal with the kind of stuff you see in horror films. They've seen it, done it, but that doesn't mean they don't get rattled every now and again. So, back in Fairport, and everything Alma's doing, their as in their element as they can get. Rowdy Betters from the first game has since been promoted, and he's coordinating the FEAR team for the operation. They've got all the spec-ops equipment, and we tried our best to make it some of the most useful in the game. You won't be ditching whatever gun you're holding for one of these things, but you'll definitely be wanting to keep a hold onto them. Some of the stuff are equipped with things called spectral scopes, which are especially handy when dealing with Alma's Apparitions. And of course we're also delving more into the history of the FEAR team, and how it operates as well.

**The Characters**

**Adam Adamowicz:** So in FEAR 3 you'll be seeing a lot of familiar faces from the previous games, but we're also bringing in some new ones.

**Joel Brujess: **The Point Man is back, yes, we're still not telling you his name. He's seen a lot, and may not be the better off for it. When you take a look at him, you can see he may not be in the best of shapes, he's, he's kinda let himself go. He's still a soldier, and he's still knows how to kick a lot of a-. He's kept the slo-mo ability, his health regenerates by a small amount, he's fast, he's deadly, we wanted you to feel like you are the deadliest son of a b- around, and in a sense, I guess the Point Man really is. But, even though we've taken the mask off, we're still not showing everything there is to the Point man, you know he's the good-guy, but you can't be too sure about what's going on under the surface, he's kinda of an enigma.

**Steve Meister:** Paxton Fettel is back, and we designed him to be the opposite of the Point Man, Paxton is clean-shaven, the Point Man has been neglecting his hygiene a bit, the Point Man has friends, where Paxton only has people who are useful to him, where Point Man is calm, Paxton is insane. We had a lot of fun writing for him, since he's around for quite a while, and he's, well he's insane, and insane people are always fun to write for. Fettel is a ghost now too, he's kinda-but not really dead. The Point Man shot Fettel in the head seconds after learning he was his brother, and after a series of events in the second game, he came back, it's a little complicated, but the point is that Paxton can now do certain things, like, he can possess enemies. Like jump, right into their skin, and use them as a meat-shield, or as a suicide bomber. And as cool as that is, that's not the only trick he has. He has an energy blast that's pretty powerful, he can levitate explosive objects, and throw them across the room, although the Point Man is needed to actually blow them up, he has a melee attack that can push someone off their feet, or snap their neck if he approaches them from behind, he can even levitate an enemy to become an easy bullet monkey. What Fettel's plan is though, is not exactly known, but you know that no matter how much he smiles, and acts nice, he's only working for his benefit.

**Nathan McDyer:** We also have the other surviving members of the FEAR team, Rowdy Betters has been promoted, and he's overseeing all FEAR operations in Fairport. He's the same as he's always been, trying to keep things light, and at the same time, having to keep things from boiling over. Douglas Holiday was the leader of the Delta-Force in the first game, and one of the only survivors. He's voiced by David Scully, whom you may recognize as Sargent Avery Johnson from the Halo Games. So yes, he is a Bad A-. Now he's part of the Army coming in, and due to his experience, he's the guy everyone's turning to when things turn freaky. Jin, a FEAR member from the first game, is also back, but back then she's not just a medical officer anymore, she's taken the time to learn how to fight, so she's not gonna wander off into some dark corner and disappear. What her relationship with the Point Man is? We're not telling.

**Tim Lamb:** For each of the factions, we made sure to include a leader, for FEAR we have Rowdy Betters, for Alma's Apparitions and the cultists, we have Alma, of course, for the Replica, we have the Replica Commander, and we can't say anything other than you do not want to mess with him, for Armacham we have Brigadier Rumsfield, who has come in to take over from Colonel Vanek from Project Origin, and while she's not at the top of the Armacham corporate ladder, she's right up there. She's been having to deal with what Alma, and the Replica for months now, so she knows what she's doing. At the same time she's rather cold, she's here to contain the situation, and as far as she's concerned, that's all. For the Army we have General Romney, who's a good General by all means, but the way he sees it, the problem is with Armacham, not with Alma, so that could certainly lead to some problems.

**Adam Adamowicz:** Michael Beckett is back. He's the protagonist from the second game, and he's also on the list of things of we're not supposed to talk to. What I can say is that he's been stuck in Fairport for the last nine months as well. He's seen a lot, and he's survived a lot. He's just as much a bada- as the two brothers. Also, he's the obligatory character voiced by Nolan North.

**Nathan McDyer: **We are also bringing in some new characters for FEAR, who have been brought in to help deal with the situation. There's Mark Landler, who's an older man, he's had experience in dealing with crazy stuff, but he hasn't let it get to him. He's kinda flashy and obnoxious, but the way he sees it, it's necessary to keep everyone from going crazy. He's also a fan of older music. We also have Terry Thompson, who's not exactly a rookie, but he's still kinda new to the team. He takes things a lot more seriously, and he's trying to keep a handle of the situation. He's a bit like how the Point Man was in the first game. There's also Ray Chandler who's the field intelligence guy, he cracks a few jokes and doesn't seem to take things seriously, but he's the kinda guy to watch your back.

**The Art and Sound**

**Adam Adamowicz:** FEAR takes place in the city of Fairport, which is a decent sized city, that at the end of FEAR 1 suffered from a massive explosion. Since then what's been left has either been taken over and repurposed by the Armacham mercenaries, warped and reused by the cultists, or just been left to rot.

**Concept Artist: Craig Mullens:** It was kind of difficult to find source material to draw from, as most cities don't get bombed and left for nine months. We wanted to get a design for the place that spoke of two worlds. The world before where everything is familiar and normal, in a kind of way that sticks with you, and then the world that has become now, where places have taken new purposes or left to rot.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** As we were tossing ideas around, we started talking about various settings from other games, like the ringworld from Halo, or City-17 from Half-Life 2, and how iconic those places are, and even if you don't play many video games, you can probably recognize it if you see it, and someone said, that we should make our own Rapture, and that's what we decided to do, turn Fairport into this epic location that people will keep wanting to come back to.

**Sound Design Lead: Ashley Cheng:** For this game we wanted the sound to be perfect. We wanted people to hear whispering in your ears, the sound of bad guys chatting on the radio, echoing footsteps, distant gunshots, and so many more, the sound team had their hands full, and every day someone would hear something cool, and say 'can we use this.' And then there was the music, we just stopped short of calling in Hans Zimmer to compose for us.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** In FEAR 2 we were given a map, you only see it once, but someone printed it out, and posted it on the door to the office, so everyone knows how the city's laid out. The main part of the city is on an island, kind of like Manhattan, with a bay in the middle. This is where the blast originated from, so while this place was the most developed area, with skyscrapers and such, it's also where most of the devastation occurred, and were only the bravest tread, because it's also the epicenter of all of Alma's apparitions. Surrounding that is a couple rivers, and an even wider bay, with suburban development surrounding the coastline. This is where Armacham has set up shop, trying to keep anything from leaving, they've got every possible corner covered with major checkpoints on the three major highways. Lastly we were even able to go into the forests and wilderness because there are a handful of state parks surround Fairport, some of the sections there being largely inspired by Alan Wake.

**Craig Mullens:** We had different approaches to the design. One of the ways we did it was basing off the areas according to their distance from ground zero. Firstly is Ground Zero itself which was originally the Origins Facility, which the Point Man blew up in an attempt to kill Alma. This failed. Anyway, it took place in the Auburn Industrial district, but the district is now gone, it's a crater, and it looks like someone dropped a nuke on it. The surrounding area is of course trashed, but the further and further you go, the buildings will be more or less intact, left untouched since the blast. As we get off the main island, you'll have the bases where Armacham has now set up shop, these places are clean, they're strong, fortified, basically built to withstand the end of the world, again. Lastly we have the places that weren't touched by the explosion at all, and have simply been left to rot. These places, farthest away from the blast, have now been taken over by the cultists, and have been warped into the demented stuff you see from a horror film.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** So we have 4 main kinds of areas. We have places where Armacham has taken over, and put in things like camera's, blockades, turrets, and the like, usually the guys will have a gun case next to some blue glow sticks, and everything has the Armacham company symbol on it. We then have the places were the cultists have set up shop, which are mainly places they were living before the blast. The Cultists are people who have survived everything up until this point, but have been driven insane by Alma's influence. Now nothing new has come into the city since then, and Armacham has been keeping them holed up, so a lot of things are starting to get worn out. They've also reworked everything they can to their new religion that worships Alma. They're drawing murals of blood on the wall, putting everything in red, setting things on fire; they've reworked all this upper-middle class housing and developments into these extremist cult slums.

**Ashley Cheng**: For the music, we did our own score, even had a few orchestra pieces. We drew inspiration from both horror pieces, like Resident Evil, and military pieces like Modern Warfare, so we you could feel strong and indominable one moment, and weak and powerless the next. We even took a cue from Left 4 Dead in some of our characters have their own musical cues, most of the apparitions, and some of the enemy types for Armacham. We tried to make it so it would fit the action, the faster you go through a section, the more intense it will be. If however, you are going slow, and you're just exploring, the music will be slower, calmer. We also added some songs you might recognize for some of our set piece moments.

**Emil Pagliarolu:** We did a lot of concept art for this, for every enemy, for every character, for weapon, for every level, we did dozens of drawings, a lot of work went in to this. It's all there in the game too, as unlockables. Got get started playing it.

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone. My name is Samaster01, and I used to love FEAR.

The first game in the series I got, was FEAR 2, a fascinating story of tech'ed up soldiers armed to the teeth with the latest weaponry, only to be brought down to their knees by a paranormal force that cannot be stopped. It. Was. Epic. There was not a part of it I didn't love, other than there was not more of it.

I got the original fear at a bargain. I was somewhat dissapointed in the graphics, less so in the gunplay, and the story was slightly harder to keep track of. But nonetheless it was a great came. One of the most anticipated games for me, was F3AR. I even got a t-shirt when I got the game.

When I played it. I was dissapointed. It wasn't a horrible game. It wasn't a bad game. It just wasn't FEAR. The comments made by the developers above basically match my own (seriously, brazil?). There was no story to speak of, everything copied call of duty, and Alma wasn't even the bad guy, heck, she wasn't even that scary!

I can understand that maybe the formula for the first two FEAR games wouldn't translate that well into a co-op game, but then why make a co-op game?

So, I have created my own game studio, and set them to the task of making a FEAR game, made right. A game that'll put FEAR in the limelight. What you have seen so far were various making-of trailers for the game, meant to highlight various concerns I had for the real game, and showing various things to come for the story. If the names look familiar, that's because I basically copied the developer list from Fallout 3.

So, this company of mine, has basically made a love-note to the series. They've taken what made the series unique, and they've rolled with it. Now, I'm going to try to add as many video game elements as possible without turning this into a walkthrough for a game that doesn't exist. You'll be seeing what I mean in the next chapter, which I've already written up, but am in the process of editing.

I'd like to think that I've taken the best elements from each game (primarily FEAR 2 to be honest), and added my own unique flavor to it, but I'm sure that right now, it's impossible to tell if I did. So, read the chapter, and get really hyped for the story I'm going to give you.

Please review, and feel free, and encouraged to tell me any ideas you have, or even any complaints about the games if you have any.

-Sincerely Samaster01


	2. Interval 1: Reaquaintance

**WB Games**

**F*** Yeah Games**

**Presents**

**F**irst

**E**ncounter

**A**ssault

**R**econ

**FEAR - 3**

**Press start -**

* * *

><p><strong>Campaign<strong>

**Multiplayer**

**PDA**

**Options **-

Control Scheme -

- Soldier -

L-Move/Sprint

R-Look/Crouch/Prone

LB-Arsenal (Tap to Switch Weapon)

RB-Grenade (Hold to Cook)

LT-Aim down sights

RT-Fire

Y-Slo-Mo ability (if available)

B-Melee

A-Jump

X-Reload/Interact

^-Flashlight

\/-Use Stimpak

/-Fire Select

BACK-PDA

START-Pause

-Psychic

Sound

Game -

Brightness: |******~~~~|

Gore: (ON) OFF

Difficulty: Easy (Normal) Hard FEARLESS

**Extras**

* * *

><p><strong>Campaign <strong>-

Campaign Select -

-Offspring

*New Campaign -

*Continue game

*Mission Select

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Preparation<p>

You are a member of First Encounter Assault Recon, trained to deal with paranormal threats, designation: Point Man.

You are the survivor of a horrible ordeal, where several died, and a city was almost destroyed. During the events, you learned about your past, causing you to question your humanity and purpose in life.

Nine months later, your team has uncovered enough evidence to expose the corrupt Armacham Technology Company, responsible for the disaster, and is preparing to return to the city.

"_Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future"_

_-Fulton Oursler_

Press Start

* * *

><p>"Fear is a basic human emotion." He said. "Tell me. What are you afraid of?"<p>

* * *

><p>A flash back to dark abandoned city streets, trash on the sidewalks, police sirens heard in the distance, and tension in the air.<p>

Men, that are not men, trained to be soldiers, efficiently fighting their small war in a large city. Deaths of innocents, evacuation of people, bullets. Lots of Bullets.

A single mad-man, more sane than the rest, leading a one man rebellion a thousand strong. He leads truly for the first time against his masters, consuming his victims in a gruesome feat of gluttony.

And all throughout, he is lonely. He wants. Friends. Family. His Mother. His Brother.

A team of the extraordinaire is called. Fighting and fighting ensues. Death and Death ensues. Men are killed, and later lives are lost. Brothers in arms are gone never to be seen again. A job becomes war. War becomes survival.

And all throughout, a small girl wandering. Through the Death. Through the struggles. Through the explosions. She casts a hateful glare as men burn, a happy giggle as she enjoys what freedom she has.

And as the conflict escalates, a monster shows its colors. A corporation with greed unbound, and ruthless desire to stay beautiful. A Father who turned his child into an abomination. A man's humanity forever lost before his family.

Lastly a final descent into the dark madness. A bunker meant to contain the barely contained. A last feeble chance to hide ones sins. A last stand by the deranged. A death in the family. A discovery of oneself. The perfect soldier is no more evil than any other. He is simply from a family of monsters.

Two bothers look at each other, for the first and final time, before a shot is fired, and a man is killed. A rebellion put down.

It is not over. A wraith is unleashed with all its fury, wanting nothing more than destruction for destruction's sake. One last attempt at containment fails; a fiery inferno engulfs a once glimmering city.

A man is left standing over the rubble wondering who, or what he is. He is still wondering.

* * *

><p><strong>Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment presents<strong>

**A F*** Yeah Games production**

**First**

**Encounter**

**Assault**

**Recon**

**F.E.A.R. 3**

* * *

><p>"In the wake of the Fairport Explosion, Armacham Technology Corporation has graciously volunteered to aid in the recovery process. The already encumbered national guard has accepted their help, as ATC mercenaries go in to aid in the evacuation process, and the disposal of dangerous chemicals."<p>

"Today the National Guard has ceded all responsibilities concerning Fairport and its surrounding areas to Armacham today. Recent history has shown that the directed interests and short command chain of private military corporations are better able to handle crisis situations, and Armacham hopes to continue this trend."

"Armacham has allowed several of the displaced citizens to return to the surrounding areas of Fairport, however they will be under close eye of the Armacham mercenaries, and a curfew will be strictly enforced, in order to prevent them from slowing down the Armacham recovery effort."

"Several pictures and film images have come out from various Fairport residents, showing various supernatural elements. Unidentified figures, human and otherwise, various odd lighting, levitating objects, and unexplained sounds. Conspirarists state that Armacham has been trying to create super soldiers, and has been using various experimental energy weapons. Armacham maintains that the images are all an elaborate hoax."

"Despite it being several months after the initial disaster, Armacham has maintained its position that inner Fairport is still too dangerous to approach. It seems that the process of recovery will be long, longer still to rebuild after the damage."

"Various film images have been released, showing the poor living conditions within Fairport. Many are saying Armacham should not allow this to continue."

"Protests occurred today, as several citizens expressed discontent concerning Armacham's occupation of Fairport and its surrounding areas. The protesters believe that the corporation has done little to benefit the situation, and that the government should step and take command from the Armacham Mercenaries, and deal with whatever 'dangers' Armacham has claimed lie within Fairport."

"Armacham has moved in more and more mercenaries into Fairport recently. Approximately 80% of Armacham's mercenaries are now serving, or have served in Fairport and it's surrounding areas. Armacham states that the troop movements are necessary to maintain stability in a state of increasing civil unrest in the area, and to speed up the recovery effort."

"More film coming out today showing various residents of the Fairport rioting against the Armacham Mercenaries. The footage starts out as a minor altercation between a mercenary and a Fairport resident. After several minutes of the mercenary talking down to the resident, dozens of residents appear and beat the mercenary. Other footage then shows the mercenaries attempting to contain the situation, and while several mercenaries were beaten, the riot cumulated in the mercenaries indiscriminately gunning down the residents. Armacham denies all knowledge of this event."

"Today startling evidence against Armacham Technology Corporation has been brought to light. Several and various documents have been taken, along with several testimonies of various soldiers and one former employee has been unveiled. Uncovered by a covert military branch, the evidence details various inhumane and illegal experiments have been performed on both civilian and military personal. In addition, it also suggests that Armacham Technology Corporation is directly responsible for the events leading up the Fairport explosion, and the occupation efforts have thus far only been attempts to cover their tracks, and destroy all evidence pertaining to this. What Armacham is going to do now, is anyone's guess."

* * *

><p>"Very good, I think we've made some good progress today." The man said, waking the soldier from his light dozing.<p>

He was an older man, perhaps in his forties, tidying up a scattering of papers into a folder. He was wearing a black and blue suit. His hair was of the 'salt and pepper' variety, with a young, pleasant face, and engaging eyes, and on his desk, he had a plate which said 'McAdams PHD'. He reached into his pocket, and pulled a remote, and pushed a button, causing the hanging lamp to get brighter, and illuminate the entire tent, not just the metal desk he was sitting at.

"I think that's all. Be sure to see me again as soon as possible, okay?"

The soldier didn't say anything, and simply rose from the chair, and exited the tent.

**:: Interval 01: Reacquaintance ::**

Early Spring, 2027, Day 1: 7:02 AM: Forward Mission Base

He took a small breath, and viewed the military camp before him, seeing the small hill that his team was stationed at, and the various blue tents that had been pitched around. Beyond that, not much else could be seen, due to a thick mist that dampened everything it came in contact with.

"There you are." A female voice said. The soldier turned to his squad-mate Jin Sun-Kwon. "I was told you were seeing the Doc."

The Soldier simply shrugged. "Come on; let's get a bite for breakfast before it's cleaned out." The soldier followed her into one of the tent that was being used as a canteen. Inside was a long row of tables that had on it every quick breakfast food imaginable, bagels, biscuits, doughnuts, muffins, energy bars, all surrounded by a strong aroma of coffee.

"You may have signed on for the action; I signed on for the coffee." One of the soldiers there said to another.

Jin walked up to the buffet, and took a couple bagels, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So, we're really going in then?" Asked the other soldier.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it's not gonna be a cakewalk."

"Sure, sure, but when has our job ever been a cakewalk?"

"I know, but usually we go after one guy who can do some freaky shit. Now we're going after an entire army, with a dead chick who can nuke a city. This isn't gonna be pleasant."

"I don't suppose you'll be getting anything." Jin said, sitting down at the far end of the table. The soldier didn't say anything, and simply joined her at the table.

"So is that him?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah. Been seeing him at the training course. Guys a ghost, nobody seems to know anything about him. They say he's the one who got the dirt on ATC. I'd thank the guy, but, he kinda scares ya, you know."

"After the stuff we've seen?"

"There's just something about the way he acts, and the way he looks at you. It's like he sees right through you, like… I don't know, like you're in his way."

"Ignore them." Jin said.

"So, you hear that a general's being brought in?"

"Yeah."

"You know, don't think I've met a general before."

"What are you expecting?"

"A no nonsense guy, who thinks we're a waste of money."

"Heh, well you can't blame him. They give us a High-Tec, top-of-the-line energy weapon, and they expect us to fight ghosts with it."

"And demons."

"Vampires."

"Zombies."

"You've shot a Zombie?"

"You've shot a Vampire?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear about that op back in 2014?"

"Oh, there you are." Someone entered their tent, one of the newer members, Cpl. Terry Thompson, a member of their FEAR team. "Hey the rest of the guys are at the shooting range." He said. "Someone's trying to go after your score, a bunch of guys are waiting to see you."

"Alright, alright, let's go see what's going on then." Jin said. Together they got up, and exited the tent.

"I think I'll stay here. Ah good, the muffins are still here." Thompson said, deciding to stay behind. The two made their way back into the camp, and headed over to a section of the hill that had been converted into a training course, where the rest of their FEAR team was sitting on a bunch of military crates.

"Hey, there he is." One of the FEAR operatives noted. "We were just talking about you."

"Yeah, you're the primary teams Point Man, right? I was hoping you and me could have a bit of shooting contest." Said a FEAR member the soldier did not recognize.

"And you are?" Jin asked.

"Nate Schwerber; Staff Sergeant, Secondary FEAR team." He said. "What's it to you, you his girlfriend?"

-Take the Tutorial?- (YES) NO

"Good, I've heard your some kinda badass, or something." He flipped open a weapon case, and took a stand beside it. "I'll let you chose your weapon."

-Hold X to pick up weapon-

The Point Man leaned over, and picked up an AT-14 9mm pistol. He felt the weight of it in his hand, and followed the other soldier to the firing range.

"Mind if I go first?" The FEAR member asked. The Point Man nodded. "Okay." He raised his pistol to shoulder-height, and took aim. He stepped on the pedal in front of him, and three clay pigeons flew into the air. The soldier fired three shots but only managed to hit two of them. "Damn, I missed." He muttered. "Your turn."

The Point Man stood in the same place the other soldier had, and took a small breath to prepare himself.

-Hold LT to aim, and push RT to fire-

The Point Man stepped on the pedal and three clay pigeons flew. The soldier aimed his pistol, and took a few shots, managing to down one.

"That it? I was expecting a little more." The Staff Sergeant said.

"Maybe he just needs to get warmed up?" One of the FEAR members stated.

"Hardly, I see that guy here day or night, rain or shine, religiously."

"Dude, he can here you."

"Here let me have another shot." The Staff Sergeant said, stepping up to the pedal, and trying again, this time shooting down all three targets. "All right, see if you can do better."

The Point Man resumed his position, and took another breath to calm himself.

-Press Y for Slo-Mo ability-

The Point man pushed down on the pedal, and three clay pigeons flew, in a flash, the Point Man raised his pistol and shot all three of the targets before the others could blink.

"Okay that was impressive." One of the FEAR team said, with Jin wearing an affectionate smile.

"Alright, alright, a few more rounds before we figure who's the baddest." SSG. Schwerber said. The competition continued on for a while longer, with the Point Man winning, hitting every single target from then on, to the applause of his teammates behind him.

"Okay, you got some moxy." The Staff Sergeant said. "How about we go for a run in the ditch?"

-Continue Tutorial?- (YES) NO

"Good, I'll go first." The Staff Sergeant put his pistol in its holster, and picked up a RPL SMG. He headed into a small dug out ditch that had become a part of the training course. After a buzzer sounded, he ran through it, taking on pop-up targets and the like, while the Point Man and the other FEAR members watched from their perch of military crates.

"You can take this guy on." Jin told him.

"One minute, forty-six seconds." Called one of the FEAR Members, as Schwerber completed the course.

"Okay buddy, your turn." Said one of his teammates, Mark Landler. "I'll even play some music for you."

Landler leaned over, and fiddled with a stereo that was there.

The Point Man took a look at the weapons case, put down his pistol, and pulled out an MP-970 Machine Pistol. He then headed over to the beginning of the course while Landler pushed the play button on the stereo, which blasted out a twenty year old song that no-one seemed to like. He took as small breath, and tightly gripped his weapon.

-Press L to sprint-

A buzzer sounded, and the Point man ran down the course. Two targets popped up, and the point man shot them down. Turning the corner, the Point Man was confronted by another target that was shot down.

-Press B to melee-

Rounding the next corner, the Point Man simply bashed the target closed to him, and shot down the two on the ledge. He ran down through the ditch, trying not to slip on the mud.

-Press A to jump over objects-

Point Man used his innate slo-mo abilities as he vaulted over a barrier to hit the two targets waiting for him. With an empty clip, he melee'd the next target, and reloaded his weapon. He sprinted down the ditch, and came to a section covered in barbed wire.

-Press R to crouch, hold to go prone-

The Point Man quickly dropped to the ground, and crawled through the mud into the other end. Sprinting around the last corner, he jumped over the drop, and kicked last target while he was in mid-air. All that was left was for him to sprint to the finish, which he promptly did.

"One minute, nine seconds." Someone called out, as Landler turned off the music.

"Alright, I'll admit, that was impressive." SSgt. Schwerber said. "I concede, you won." With that, he left, along with the rest of his teammates.

"You sure showed him, huh?" Mark Landler said. "Well the course is officially ours now. We got a few grenades if you feel like popping them off, or you can take a whirl with some of the other guns we got here. Then there's that dummy over there if you feel like wailing on it."

-Continue tutorial?- (YES) NO

"Alright! Let's start with the grenades!" Landler exclaimed, getting up, and moving to another crate that he opened to reveal several explosives. "Let's start with the flashbangs here."

The Point man stepped over, and picked up a few of the flash bang grenades, and turned to Landler. "Alright, we set up a few posts over there, just throw a few, and watch the fireworks."

"Are those some of the plates from the cafeteria on that post over there?" Jin asked.

"They're paper." He responded.

-Press RB to throw grenade-

The Point Man pulled the pin, and threw the flashbang downrange, which after a few seconds resulted in a bright light and loud sound going off near the wooden posts, where the soggy paper plates were.

"Nice, nice, throw another one. Remember that those things will roll, or even bounce back."

-Hold RB to cook grenade-

The Point Man pulled the pin of the grenade, but waited for a few seconds, before throwing the stun grenade down the range at the posts, and the small explosion took all the paper plates off of their posts.

"Niiice." Landler said. "Alright, let's go beat up on that dummy!"

-Use LB Fire Select to put away weapons-

He then headed to the the next part of the obstacle course, which was a sand ring with a propped up dummy used to practice various melee tactics. The Point Man put his machine pistol into its holster, and took out his knife, a sharp long blade, with a covering over his knuckles.

-Use left and right trigger to punch-

He first started to take a few punches at the dummy, hitting the stomach and then the head.

-Press B to use perform melee, hold B to use knife-

The Point Man gripped his knife, and bashed the dummy with the knuckles of his knife, and took two more slashes at it.

-Jump then melee to perform a roundhouse kick-

Taking a small breath, the Point Man jumped into the air, and performed a sweeping mid-air kick to the dummy's head.

-Sprint then melee to perform a sliding kick-

Backing up the Point Man went at a run, and fell into a slide heading straight into the dummy, finally knocking the thing over.

"Whew nice work!" Landler called, as the rest of his teammates cheered.

**= Achievement Unlocked! Learning the Basics – Completed the tutorial. Don't you feel smart? =**

"Well then, guess you're done for the day." Landler said.

"Well before you go, let me calibrate your HUD." Said one of his teammates, a thin man named Ray Chandler, who was the technical specialist. "Can't go around killing people without the right info. Hold still, while I activate your ocular implants." Chandler pulled out some type of technical device. "It may sting a little… there."

After a small sting, a white, near translucent heads up display, displaying the ammo count and firing type for his current weapon, in the bottom right corner, a heart/health monitor along with the condition of his body armor in the bottom left, and a compass at the top.

"Well if you're done, Betters wants us to see him in the command tent." Jin said. "You and me."

"So he's gonna watch while you two do it?" Chandler asked, pocketing his device.

Jin simply scoffed. "Men." She muttered.

The Point Man placed his weapon back in its crate, and followed Jin to the large command tent. Standing inside was their old FEAR team commander, Rodney, Rowdy Betters, a man in a simple suit with a Kevlar Vest overtop and a company baseball cap. He stood over a holographic map of the local area with a steaming mug of coffee somewhere on the corner, while various tech support busied themselves on laptops on their own desks. Behind him stood another FEAR member, obviously a combat operative judging by his thick body armor. He was a worn man in his mid-thirties with a short haircut, and somber expression.

"Good you're here." Betters said. "There are a couple of people I want you to meet. Firstly this is Captain David Raynes. A survivor of the original Fairport incident."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've read both your files. You-" He said indicating the Point Man. "Are particularly impressive."

"Captain Raynes was the leader of the secondary FEAR Team during the Fairport incident." Betters said. "For the rest of the operation, he will be the forward commander for all FEAR units within the area."

"So we're really doing it?" Jin asked. "Putting an end to all this."

"Seems like it." Betters said. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if this was only the beginning. We're still waiting for, ah here he is."

Behind the Point Man, walked in a man in a camouflage uniform. He was an African American man, with a thin and graying mustache, and a very serious expression on his face.

"Yes my dear, we really are doing it." The man said.

"This is General Romney, who'll be directing the troops taking on the ATC forces." Betters said.

"And what about Alma?" Jin asked.

"You can leave the fighting to me and my men. I'll trust you to do your job concerning the dead lady." He said.

"General Romney, these are the survivors of the original Fairport incident." Betters informed him. "If there are any questions you may want to ask, know would be a perfect time."

"The things I am concerned about deal with the matters of troop positions, supply routes, that sort of thing. You have my respect for getting out of that mess alive, but I doubt you have much to say that I need to here." The General said.

"Fine then, sir, this is Captain Raynes, he'll be leading the teams from the field, I suppose we should talk strategy." Betters said.

"Nice to meet you." The General said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

"For the moment, we are essentially blind. Hannibal Sat's can find little to nothing on the Fairport Municipal area. We need those eyes in the sky if we want to get through this without too many scrapes and bruises. That's where you spooks come in. We've identified several Communication Jammers in the surrounding areas, I want you to take these things down quickly, I don't care too much for quietly, if these guys don't know we're here, then they're dumber than I thought."

"I understand, we've identified three major outposts in the surrounding area outside of the main area." Captain Raynes said.

"Come on, it's obvious we're not needed here." Jin said, tugging on the Point Man's sleeve. The Point Man followed her outside. "Everyone here is getting a little antsy. This probably FEAR's biggest engagement since its inception. And then there's, you know, going back there." Jin stopped, and turned to the Point Man. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you, but… I'll be here for you if you ever want to… talk or something. Okay." She gave him a small smile. "Now, let's go get Terry before he clears out all the muffins."

* * *

><p>PDA Listing<p>

**Equipment **

**Visor** – As combat has entered the digital age, soldiers have become increasingly reliant on heads up displays. While several different systems are used (covered helmets, smart-goggles, retinal implants), visors have been almost universally adopted one way or another by any serious military. While the aesthetic theme of the HUD may differ from country to country, and even through different branches of the military, most display the same information, regarding to health condition, ammo count, firing mode, and direction of incoming bullets.

**Flashlight **– A basic flashlight used to illuminate the darkness, equipped with long lasting batteries that can last for several days. FEAR members are surprisingly reliant on these, and as such not only equip undermounted flashlights on all weapons, but also ensure that flashlights are carried by FEAR personnel at all times, whether it is chest mounted, helmet mounted, visor mounted, or even carried in one's pocket.

**PDA **– A digital assistant that records all necessary documents found during missions in addition to mission objectives and weapon bios. Carried by several members of the military, it is a physical device the size of ones palm, carried on their person, with a touch screen, and can be accessed from ones visor.

**Entries **

**Point Man**

**F.E.A.R. Operative Report– Dr. John McAdams PHD**

**Entry #1**

**File Name: (REDACTED)**

**Hometown: (REDACTED)**

**Age: 26**

The Subject is difficult to read, even during therapy. Is deeply troubled due to past events, but refuses to let others in, completely shutting himself off to others after (the incident). Has developed near obsessive regime of training to occupy his time. However, the subject does appear to have developed clear ties with teammates. While subtle, after spending a certain amount of time with his teammates, he has become unendingly loyal to them. May be problematic.

**Equipment**

1 x 7 in. Fighting Knife + Knife Holster

2 x Universal Sidearm Holster

1 x Magnetic Firearms Back Holster

1 x Shoulder Mounted Flashlight

2 x Military Grade Steel-Toed Boots

2 x Fingerless Gloves (Black)

1 x Long-Sleeved Jacket w/ elbow pads (Brown)

1 x Soft Kevlar Vest (Grey) (Note: A patch with the letters P1 sown in)

1 x Military Fatigues pants w/ knee pads (Black)

Various x Ammo Pouches

**F.E.A.R.**

**FEAR Operative Report – Dr. John McAdams PHD**

**File Name: Jin Sun-Kwon**

**Hometown: Los Angeles**

**Age: 27**

The Subject has clearly repressed memories concerning (the incident). She was scarred mentally, though clearly less so than (File Name: Redacted), and has become determined to overcome the role of combat medic, and medical examiner, and has taken it upon herself to become combat effective, likely due to a feeling of helplessness during (the incident). In addition, the subject has become attached to (File Name: Redacted), becoming a kind of emotional guide for him. Perhaps she sees him as a reliable anchor, or a protector, she is increasingly evasive when it comes to their relationship, and it is almost impossible to see how deep it is.

**F.E.A.R. Operative Report – Dr. John McAdams PHD**

**File Name: Rodney Betters**

**Hometown: Cleveland**

**Age: 42**

Subject has deep feelings of regret and guilt concerning (the incident), and feels he could have handled things better. While he has maintained his jovial manner, he has become much more cautious in his operations, resulting in slower, but more successful missions, granting him a promotion two weeks ago from the success of the (Final Nail) Operation. It has been several months since he has commanded the survivors of (the incident) it is unclear how he will deal with the stress.

**Weapon **

**Sidearms**

**9mm Pistol**

9 mm pistols are used worldwide for their reliability, accuracy, rate of fire, and ability to be dual wielded with training. These pistols are used by police, civilians, mercenaries, and militaries world-wide. Magazines for 9mm pistols are universal acceptable, the magazine for one pistol can be used by any other.

**-AT-14 Pistol **– A 9mm semi-automatic pistol commonly used in police work and home defense. It has been selected by FEAR as their main side-arm, due to its accuracy, large magazine and high rate of fire, and comes standard with silencer, and flashlight attachments. Use Fire-Select to attach Silencer, and to dual-wield.

Magazine – 18

Accuracy - *******~~~

Rate of Fire - ********~~

Damage - ***~~~~~~~

**MP-970** – A fully automatic machine pistol chambered for the .40 caliber, used extensively by FEAR members for its firing rate, stability, and ability to be used right or left-handedly, and to be dual-wielded with training. Use Fire-Select to Dual Wield.

Magazine – 35

Accuracy - *****~~~~~

Rate of Fire - **********

Damage - **~~~~~~~~

**Grenades**

**RM2 Flashbang Grenade – **A lightweight flashbang grenade used by police forces worldwide. Used as a nonlethal weapon, meant to temporarily blind and disorient enemies, it is still used by several militaries and PMC's for its wider radius when compared to more conventional fragmentation grenades.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Comment:<strong> So this is the first chapter of my story. This is something that I re-did a couple of times, since I want to make sure the first chapter a good standard to set for the rest of the story. From a video game standpoint, it is often the first level that is best remembered, I can never forget my first moments of Bioshock.

Now, obviously the first part is meant to be the opening screen, also an important part of a game, what do you think? It would be much better if I could fit a picture in the background, or at least describe one, but I think that would take away from the affect. If I could, I would have it somewhat like in FEAR 2, with a background of the level you are currently on, with maybe some of the AI milling about.

The next part was the opening cutscenes, the title sequence probably being some kind of bloody hallucination. The next part was meant to be a retelling of the events of FEAR 1, as seen by the Point Man. After that was meant to be some exposition between FEAR 1, and FEAR 2, concerning ATC's occupation of Fairport, done in the style of news reports.

If this were a game, I would try to make this level more a free roaming, where one can see the soldiers doing various activities, and overhearing conversation, something I tried to keep in the story. Obviously this is also the obligatory tutorial level of a game, in addition to having some characterization, and exposition. Mostly a way to bring people in, and figure out what to do before the action starts, but could be skipped if you wanted to get to the action.

Now, as much as I mocked F3AR for being too much like Call of Duty, I did pull most inspiration for this level from the tutorial level from MW2, and the obstacle course. I am sorry if this was somewhat boring, but once I started it, I kept coming back to it, until every single gameplay experience was written down. Mostly this was an attempt to say where I would put the different prompts if I were in charge, mostly based on FEAR 2 which is also why I put the button controls at the top.

For the characters, we have now met the Point Man's new teammates, Rowdy Betters, and Cpt. Raynes, who was a character of the FEAR 1 DLC I never played. While the DLC is non-canon, some of it obviously happened, like the Point Man was extracted, Auburn Hospital is a real place, and Fettel was resurrected in a church. I know that not all of those things are dead on with how FEAR 1 DLC happened, but I don't see why Cpt. Raynes couldn't have been there. We also saw General Romney, who will be leading the army later in the story. To be honest, I haven't figured out much what to do concerning the new characters personalities, but I hope to do well.

Lastly we have the PDA, something I loved from FEAR 2, and something they could have easily capitalized on. With the inclusion of that, you turn a bland, simple, and linear shooter, into something with depth, and story. With the PDA, I was able to learn about my environment around me, about the characters, the equipment. Imagine Call of Duty using this. Suddenly, WW3 would be more than a highlights of the world's capitals being thrashed, you could learn about what led up to the conflict, what the different nations are doing, who's attacking where, how the countries are holding up. And the best part of it is that it is entirely optional. You can have a big sweeping backstory, but if you don't care much for it, you don't need to go into it, just keep shooting. So of course, I included it here. I wish I could write the Point Man searching for various documents, but I have a feeling that would be pretty boring. So I will just include the various documents that could be found around the level, and of course an update for whenever a new weapon is found.

The Point Man of this story is based more off of the actor from the live-action commercials, while cheesy, I really liked them. Also, is it me, or did the game version of the Point Man just look angry all the time? The commercial Point Man seemed more scared, more stressed, yet still cool under fire. The equipment PDA listing is mean to be a sort of physical description.

Anyway, as long as this was, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me any thoughts you have. I really would like some feedback concerning the gameplay prompts I included. I think this chapter will probably have the most, but please tell me what you think of them.

-Sincerely SAmaster01


	3. Interval 1: First Strike

**FEAR 3**

Chapter 2: First Strike

Operations against Armacham Technology Corporation have begun. Several FEAR teams have been deployed in Fairport's' surrounding areas. The goal is to destabilize control over the area, and take down various communication jammers.

"_It is easy to be brave from a safe distance."_

_-Aesop_

* * *

><p>The Point Man sat in the back of the military jeep, drifting off every few seconds. Various members of his team sat with him. Sergeant Mark Landler was behind the wheel playing a song that nobody liked, Specialist Ray Chandler sat next to him in the front, while Corporal Terry Thompson sat next to the Point man in the back.<p>

Day 1: 8:14 AM: Lord Fairfax Community College

"Alright, this is our stop." Chandler said, looking over his laptop. "Our jamming array is located at the top of the old Community College down the road. And no we're not just gonna ram it. The thing is on the top floor of the building. We've hacked into their comm-signals, so you should hear some radio chatter."

"Fine then, you and Terry, go in," Landler said, indicating the Point Man. "I'll go over with Ray and try to take out the thing. You draw their men and fire, and generally cause havoc. Got it?"

"Roger." Thompson said. The Point Man shook himself awake, and tried to ignore the slight migraine forming in his head. Getting out of the jeep, he took a deep breath of the cool air, and took a look at his mist covered surroundings. Walking away from the jeep, Thompson threw a pump-action shotgun to him, which the Point Man caught.

"Go loud or go quiet, I'll leave it up to you sir." Thompson said.

-Press LB for switch to sidearm: Hold LB for Armory View-

The Point Man nodded, and slowly walked up the hill, until he was at a crawl. At the top he could see the college campus, a modern brick building with at least three floors, and large windows. The main building was square with a large overhang at the entrance, the steps to it being barricaded. The third floor stood out at the top in a circular build. In front of the college was a large green field, with various concrete sidewalks crisscrossing it, and a bare flagpole making a distinct metal clinging noise. Behind the main building was a two-story annex building that looked considerably newer than the main building. Closer to them was a large, mostly abandoned parking lot, where Armacham had set up several blue tents and a snipers nest at each corner.

"_Alright, primary team is in position." _Landler said. _"Go for sniper support." _

With that a loud crack could be heard, followed by another, and another. By the time the sniper had emptied his magazine, an alarm was sounded across the base, and soldiers were mobilized. The Point Man pulled out his RPL SMG, and attached the silencer to it, before sprinting down the hill towards the College.

"_This is Cole; comm outpost #3-" _ATC radio chatter announced. _"we have a situation; we have just been assaulted by unknown assailants." _

"_Deal with it." _A harsh female voice on the other side said.

Without being noticed by any being noticed by any of the Mercenaries, they advanced through the parking lot, the Point Man noticed two blue mercenaries in blue and grey uniforms. They didn't notice him either, but in a flash, the Point Man gunned them down. He and Terry went through the tents that were pitched on the cracked asphalt, taking down targets before they could organize themselves. The Point Man even barged in to a group of three mercenaries playing a card game over a plastic table. Taking out his side-arm, the Point Man concentrated, and gave the mercenaries three shots, each to the head.

Reloading his pistol, the Point Man stepped outside the tent, and could see a sniper perched in his nest, aiming his shot at him. Ducking behind a metal barrier, he saw Thompson do the same.

"Looks like the missed one didn't they." He said, switching the firing mode of his SMG. The two soldiers popped out of cover after the sniper took his shot, and laid fire on his position. "I'll keep him pinned, you take him out." Thompson said.

The Point Man nodded, and sprinted out across the open parking lot.

"There he is!" The Point Man concentrated, and shot off five shots to one mercenary before he could get a shot, and hid behind a tent as two more were coming out. Taking a breath, he took a flash-bang grenade, waited a second, and threw it towards the enemies. Taking out his shotgun just as the thing exploded, he leapt from cover, and fired two shots at the mercenaries, who fell down in a shower of blood.

Not stopping, he headed up the stairs to the snipers nest, and got to the top to see a mercenary setting down his rifle, and draw his sidearm. Concentrating, the Point Man pulled out his knife and stuck it in the sniper's head before the man could line up a shot.

"_Mission progress?" _Chandler asked.

"_Point Man took out the last sniper."_ Thompson said. _"Parking Lot is cleared. Should we hold position?"_

"_Nah, advance if you can, go through the main building, and keep their forces there." _

The Point Man handled the enemy's rifle in his hand, but decided to leave it there, coming back to the Tarmac. He was met by Terry, and the two advanced towards the main building. "High or low sir?" He asked. The back part of the college was built on a hill, so there was a door to the 2nd floor at the top, and a door for the 1st floor at the bottom. Switching back to his SMG and changing magazines, he went down the hill to the first floor, and kicked down a door, throwing in a flashbang.

The two soldiers went in weapons first, and took down the two soldiers blinded by the explosive.

-Push up ^ to turn on Flashlight-

"Dark in here isn't it." Terry muttered, as he turned on visor's flashlight, and the Point Man did the same.

The hallway was indeed dark; the lights were almost all off, with one down the hallway flickering slightly. Together the two swept and cleared each of the class rooms, going door to door, and shooting whoever they found. They met little opposition until they came to the cafeteria.

The Point Man saw a total of seven soldiers spread out throughout on their level, with makeshift barriers, overturned tables and sofas. Throwing his last Flashbang into the fray, he gunned down the three soldiers that were the most dug in behind the barriers. With them down, he sprinted to their cover, and vaulted himself over to their fortified position.

Terry stood by the hallway shooting at targets, while the Point Man switched Firing mode to a two shot burst; he took down one soldier hiding behind a couch with a headshot, while Terry took out two others. The last mercenary was at the other end of the hall. Reloading his SMG, the Point Man switched firing modes again, and slowly advanced on the soldier in cover.

The merc panicked, and popped out of cover, firing wildly from the hip. The Point Man took a few shots, but easily gunned the last Mercenary in the hall, and walked off his injuries.

"Sir, we've made it into the lobby." Terry said into his earpiece.

"_Good work. Hold position, try to keep their attention." _Landler said.

"Looks like there's an ammo crate here, and some grenades, we should stock up while we can." Terry said, heading to the barriers. The Point Man followed him, and picked up the Flashbang Grenades, of which there were three, and two Fragmentation grenades, along with ammo for his weapons, reloading both his shotgun, and submachine gun.

"_Attention troopers-"_ Said the voice on the ATC radio. _"Assailants have been confirmed as First Encounter Assault Recon, the facility has already been compromised. Security cameras confirm they are in the cafeteria; move!" _

The Point Man looked around, and saw the camera in question. He pulled out his pistol, and shot the thing.

**= Achievement Unlocked! No Peeping – Destroyed a camera. Some people like their privacy. =**

"You sure showed them sir." Terry said.

A few seconds later, the mercenaries started pouring in. First from the other hallway. Terry threw in a Flashbang at them, catching a few of them off guard, and causing them to swear, and the two soldiers shot them down. The Point Man used his special talent and SMG to mow take out the rest.

Before the two could rest, more came from an overhead balcony on the second floor. Being at a poor angle, the Point Man Vaulted out of cover, and ran up the stair case leading to the second floor, shooting two of the Mercenaries that were coming down themselves. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, he fired the last of his magazine on the first soldier he saw.

Switching to his pistol, he used his special talent to easily gun down the last soldiers, three who were still firing at Thompson from the balcony with their submachine guns.

"He's over there!" Said one of the mercs.

The Point Man holstered his pistol, and took a hold of his shotgun, and aimed it at the oncoming mercs, who were coming at both sides. He pulled the pin of a fragmentation grenade, and tossed it at the mercenaries coming from the left, he turned, and used the last of his stamina to aim and fire his gun at the four troopers coming from the right, the last one had his skull shattered by the shotgun shell.

Pumping the shotgun, he turned back to his left and tried to take out the two soldiers who dodged the grenade, and were shooting their guns at him. He took out the one closest to him by bashing him with the gun, knocking him back to the ground, and executing him with a shot to the head. Switching targets, the Point Man advanced to the merc who had taken cover behind a chair, and was firing blind at the soldier.

The Point Man went out of the path of oncoming bullets, taking a few shots in the process, and waited for the merc to pop out of cover, like they always did. He did, and the Point Man shot his head off with the shotgun.

"Wow, you sure showed them sir." Terry said, coming up the staircase, and seeing the carnage.

The Point Man reloaded his shotgun as Terry spoke into his earpiece. "Sir, we're moving on from the lobby."

"_Too many guys?" _Landler asked, with sporadic gunfire being overheard on the radio.

"Not really. They're all dead." Thompson told him.

"_Oh." _The Point Man changed magazines in his submachine gun, and kicked down the double doors that led back to the college campus.

Outside it was cold and calm, save for two mercenaries, one with a SMG, and another with a shotgun. The two FEAR operatives dove behind the metal barriers that were on the steps leading outside. The two each popped out of cover, and took out each of the Mercenaries.

Loading the next shot, Terry went back to talking to his earpiece. "Sir, we're heading to the Annex now."

"_Good, we could use the help." _Landler said, with gunshots being heard both over the radio, and across the campus in the annex.

"You should heal up sir, you don't look too good." Terry said. The Point Man grabbed a stimpak from his belt, and injected himself with the medicine, shaking himself.

The two jogged over across the wet ground to the Annex building, and went through the main entrance, where there was an ammo crate and some grenades that the Point Man used to resupply.

"_We're at the top floor, hurry up and get here!" _Chandler called.

The Point Man left the lobby, and headed up a set of stairs shotgun first, with Terry following behind. He simply followed the sound of gunshots that came from the floors above, and soon enough, he bumped into some of the mercenaries in the hallway.

"Shit, they're coming in from both sides!" One of the Mercenaries yelled, as the rest fell into cover. The Point Man and Terry both took cover behind the walls, Terry through in another Flashbang down the hallway, and the Point Man took down two of the Merc's with his shotgun.

"_Stay calm, hold positions, push to the third floor!" _The ATC radio voice said.

The Point Man switched to his submachine gun, and kept his head low, as he slowly progressed down the hallway, taking out a Mercenary that stuck his head out.

Together, he and Terry progressed through the hallways, and shot down the mercs in the hallways, hiding out in the classrooms and offices, and even the restroom, the Point Man making doubly sure to be thorough.

"They've broken through!" Called a retreating mercenary as he ran up the next set of stairs to the third floor.

"_How can that be?" _The ATC radio voice demanded. _"Shit!" _

The Point Man and Terry sprinted up the stairs, effectively flanking the handful of mercenaries who were caught between the crossfire between them and Landler.

"Took you long enough." Landler said, reloading his rifle once the smoke cleared.

"Is the fighting over now?" Chandler asked, coming up from his position from behind a desk.

"Yes, now let's let you do your job already."

"Glad to, I didn't sign up for all the action." He said, holstering his pistol. "Over here, in the security room."

"Then why did you sign up?" Landler asked.

The four F.E.A.R. members went over, stepping over the bodies, to the door labeled 'SECURITY'. Just as they got close to the door, a gunshot could be heard. Quietly the soldiers took cover once more, and Landler carefully and slowly opened the door, rifle first.

"All clear, just another fresh stiff." Landler said, opening the door, and entering, the other F.E.A.R. members following. Inside was a weapons rack, and a wall completely taken up completely taken up by monitors, and a fresh corpse leaning over a table with blood spilling out his head, and a large handgun still in his hand.

"Suicide, such a wasteful way to die." Chandler muttered, wiping some blood off of a monitor, and pulling out a pocket-computer. "Okay, looks like we've taken care of the last of the mercenaries here, an alarm's been put out though, so we better hurry."

"Who do you think he was?" Terry asked, indicating the body.

"Probably the commander, you can tell by the body-armor." Landler told him.

The Point Man blinked, as looked closely at one of the monitors. He saw one flicker slightly as a figure walked down the hall.

"Alright, that's step one complete, step two, the roof." Chandler said, pocketing his device, and drawing his pistol.

The soldiers moved once more, this time to the last set of stairs that lead to the rooftop. Once there, they quickly gathered on the roofs only feature, a large radio tower. The Point Man simply looked over the edge of the building, and took in his surroundings.

"Ok, this isn't good." Chandler said. "This has got to be the most complicated series of electronics I've ever seen."

"Can you still hack it?" Landler asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take a while, probably have Armacham up to our asses by the time I've finished.

The Point Man walked over, pulling out his shotgun, and fired a pump-action burst at the power box of the Radio tower.

"Well that's certainly taking a sword to the Gordian Knot." Chandler said. "And it worked too." He said with a beep of his pocket-computer.

**=Gordian Knot – Found a way around Ray's slow hacking skills. =**

"Good then we're done here." Landler said happily. "I could really go for another coffee at the buffet, who's in?"

"Uh, guys do you hear that?" Terry asked.

"Hear what?" Chandler asked, putting away his pocket-computer.

"I think it's a helicopter." He said.

Before they could a react, a black helicopter bearing the Armacham company symbol flew over the Annex, and turned its two machine guns on them. The soldiers dove for cover behind the radio beacon, as the attack helicopter made a strafing run.

"When the fuck did that get here?" Chandler asked.

"What do we do sir?" Terry asked their field commander.

"Run." The soldiers got up and sprinted back to the staircase leading back to the annex, however the helicopter fired a missile at the entrance just as the Point Man was about to go in.

"_*cough-cough* We're okay, jump to the main building."_ The Point Man shook himself awake, and sprinted across the rooftop, and jumped over the edge and onto the main building. The helicopter revved up its machineguns, and adjusted its position as the Point Man landed, and made his way to the circular third floor. He continued to outrun the bullets until he jumped in, and crashed through the window and into the third floor of the main building.

"You always seem to get into trouble, don't you?" A voice said. Looking up, the Point Man saw a boot walk out of his vision. Getting up, he looked around but wasn't able to see anyone. He grabbed another stimpak from his belt and injected himself with the medicine.

Inside the power was off, and the lighting was the dim white light coming in from the overcast sky outside. Turning on his flashlight, he slowly advanced through the building

"_Can you hear me? We're heading towards the parking lot, so we can get in the jeep, and get the hell outta here!" _Landler said on the radio.

The Point Man walked into a classroom, and did a double take when he thought he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye.

"I wonder, do you even remember me? Of course you do, you woke up that day… the day you killed me."

The Point Man kept his weapon raised as he kicked down the door leading to the next classroom. He saw the figure clearly, a young man with short black hair, a red jacket, and blood dripping slowly from his forehead.

The Point Man fired his SMG on full auto at him, but he disappeared into ash, and the blackboard behind him broke apart. The Point Man could hear him laughing as he reloaded his weapon and advanced into the next room.

"Hmm… not the response I was hoping for, though not an unexpected one." The Point Man could hear the helicopter hovering outside. "I know why you're here, you're back for mother. The same reason I'm here. Allegiances have… shifted. We need not be enemies. Besides, there are… developments you need to be informed of."

The Point Man found the staircase, and quickly made his way down to the second floor. There he saw him again. He shot at him again, and he disappeared into ash. Again.

"Fine, I can tell you're not in the mood to talk." The Point man sprinted down the hallway, to where he could hear the familiar sounds of gunshots. "But you will be seeing me again, brother."

The Point Man looked out the window, and saw the parking lot, where Terry, Landler and Chandler were taking cover from Armacham mercenaries. The Point Man bashed the window with his gun, shattering it, and laid down suppressing fire on the mercenaries. Emptying his magazine, he reloaded, and jumped out the window, landing on a dumpster, and into the battlefield. Slowing down, he fired on each of the mercenaries individually until all were flat against the pavement.

"Told he'd make it." Landler said, making his way to their jeep, and hopping into the driver's seat.

"You okay sir, you look uneasy." Terry said.

"Never mind that, get in the jeep, that heli's coming back!" Chandler yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Hello everyone, while I didn't get many reviews, I'm very happy that the reviews I did get were very positive. I also really appreciate the suggestion about Fairport Hospital, though I'm sure it will be a while before we get there. This level was largely inspired by my own community college, when I first started going there it was very misty in the mornings, and the atmosphere felt perfect for FEAR. Also I decided to split the level in two for now. There isn't much left to it, but I just felt that it was beginning to drag on.

I thought back to the first levels of the other two FEAR games, and I remembered that while they were the easiest, or simplest, they were also the first one to introduce the horror element. This is where Paxton Fettel comes in. We'll be seeing more of him.

If this were a game, I think the action would be less; the idea is that these radar posts are very lightly defended, but I think from a literary standpoint the action is just fine. If this were a game, I also would have had a larger horror element, I loved those moments in FEAR that just screwed with what I thought was real.

I also had fun expanding on the info on the weapons, a little too much actually, as I added info on weapons that weren't even included on this level.

Tell me what you think on the description and the imagery, as a writer, I feel like I'm backsliding on that. Also tell me how you feel on the achievements and the weapon descriptions, which would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>PDA Listing<p>

**Enemies -**

**Armacham:**

**General:**

ATC has contracted a large private military over the last several months, drawn from PMC's and private contractors around the world, though primarily from an English speaking base. Communication is frequent amongst these soldiers, and they have been trained to coordinate together, and try to turn the battlefield to their advantage. Light and Medium troopers make up the bulk of the force, often backed by Heavy troopers, and various mechanical aid. Many troopers have been mechanically trained, and are able to successfully deploy a variety of drones, turrets, and mechs. The forces combine an odd mixture non-lethal and lethal weapons and practices, suggesting a recent turnover from military police to full-on military. Infantry weapons are generally top-of-the-line prototypes, or new variants of older weapons, designed both to deal with conventional and paranormal targets, and almost all weapons equipped with new IFF sights.

**Light Mercenary:** Lightly armored and equipped, these soldiers are usually freshly recruited into ATC's private military. Often underequipped, these soldiers have little armor, and no visors. These soldiers are equipped with the Briggs Submachine Gun or SHO-Series 4 Shotgun, and Strader Mk. VII sidearm, along with Flashbang, and Fragmentation grenades, and Combat Knives

**Equipment - **

**Visor**

**Flashlight**

**PDA**

**IFF Sights:** Armacham has explored several technological paths during the nine-month occupation of Fairport, amongst these are a set of identify friend/foe sights placed on individual weapon systems. Their take on FEAR's spectral scopes, these sights are used to aid soldiers in combat scenarios, by easily identifying friendlies, and hostile entities, with an easily understood color based system. While these usually have a default system, they are also designed to connect with visor systems to identify other IFF systems.

Green: No target.

Blue: Friendly.

Red: Hostile.

**Briggs System:** Patented by Armacham scientist Bernard Briggs, the Briggs system in employed in many infantry weapons used by Armacham's private mercenaries. The system is a built-in heating coil that surrounds the barrel of the weapon, super heating the projectiles, doubling stopping power, and even sometimes causing targets to be set alight. The system, while useful, is prone to overheating however, and as such, can only be used for certain amount of time, the rule of thumb being sustained fire equals less time, overheating at a maximum of one minute otherwise.

**IM Chats - **

**The Boss**

– hey you seen the new boss here?

– yeah, cole, guys a little shaky

– i noticed know y?

– guy was in auburn

– how bad?

– had his entire team killed

– ouch explains y hes here. he stable?

– dont think so, saw him eyeing his piece

– hope he doesnt bite it while were here. would suck if he did and wed have to stay here

**Weapon **

**Sidearms**

**9mm Pistols**

**-AT-14**

**-Strader MK VII.**

Armachams variant of the Strader MK VI. Pistol wildly popular amongst private military corporations, it is a nine millimeter pistol of decent range, power, and accuracy. It comes with Armacham's IFF sights, and under-mounted LED flashlight.

Magazine – 14

Accuracy - ******~~~~

Rate of Fire - ******~~~~

Damage - ****~~~~~~

**Submachine Guns**

**-RPL Submachine Gun**

A Compact 9mm Automatic submachine gun with collapsible stock. Used by various Police units for its reliability and small size, it is excellent for urban conflict and small scale engagements. It features an aluminum body, compact stock, and pistol grip, making it small, light, and durable. Some variants come with silencers that allow for more stealthy engagements. Select fire can be used to fire 2-round bursts for use in mid-range combat. Use select fire to switch to burst fire.

**FEAR Variant:** Comes in a black paint job, and with under mounted flashlight, spectral sights, and attachable silencer.

Magazine – 30

Accuracy - ******~~~~

Rate of Fire - *******~~~

Damage - ***~~~~~~~

-**76B System (Briggs) SMG**

A relatively new fire-arm produced by Armacham Technology Corporation, it is a fully automatic weapon firing a 10mm round, to be used in short to midrange combat. It comes with a hollow, folding stock, carbon fiber frame. It earns its nickname it being the first weapon system to incorporate the Briggs system heating coil. Use select fire to turn on Briggs System.

Magazine – 45

Accuracy - *****~~~~~

Rate of Fire - *********~

Damage - **~~~~~~~~

**Shotguns**

**-SHO Series 4 Combat Shotgun**

A simple, yet reliable 10-Gauge Pump Action Shotgun used in home defense and police forces all across the United States. It is lauded for its devastating power in close range combat. It serves as a semi-automatic system, with selective fire that allows two-shot bursts that must be pumped manually to load the next shot. Select fire can be used to fire two-shot bursts.

**FEAR Variant** – Black Paint job, and features a side-mounted flashlight, and sound suppressor.

**ATC Variant **– A grayscale paint covering, an under-mounted LED flashlight, IFF sights, and ATC company symbol on the side.

Magazine – 8

Accuracy - ****~~~~~~

Rate of Fire - **~~~~~~~~

Damage - ********~~

**Sniper Rifle**

**-Schuller LDR50**

More of a battle rifle fitted with a telescopic sight than a dedicated sniper rifle, the LDR50 fires a custom 7.62x51mm concussive round that creates a concussive blast upon impact, it is the primary sniper rifle employed by ATC in Fairport, used for its ability to perform well not only at long ranges, but close ranges as well. It is built with a lengthened barrel, hollow stock, and red laser pointer. Use select fire to turn on thermal imaging.

Magazine – 10

Accuracy - *********~

Rate of Fire - *****~~~~~

Damage - ********~~


	4. Interval 1: DeliveranceEND

F.E.A.R. 3

The Point Man hurried into the jeep, followed by the rest of the team. Landler slammed on the gas, and the jeep barely stayed on the road, as the vehicle sped out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell.

"We lose them?" Thompson asked, looking out the back window.

A bullet impacted the window, and the sound of the helicopter's engine sounded loudly.

"That would be a firm no." Chandler told him.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Thompson asked.

"We don't." Landler said, taking a hard right. "First we hide."

"Mark, be careful, there's someone on the road." Chandler said.

"These roads are closed." Landler said.

"Yeah, quite obviously they're more ATC mercs-" He was interrupted by the jeep being rammed. "TRYING TO KILL US! Can one of you guys get to shooting already!"

The Point Man opened the jeep door, and kept a firm grip on his shotgun. He leaned out, and fired a round at the ATC vehicle as it got closer. He waited a few seconds before the drivers seat became level with him, and using his special talent, he fired a two round burst at the drivers seat causing the car to swerve of course, and land in a wet ditch.

The Point Man was forced back into the car when the helicopter fired another stream of bullets.

"Ditch, ditch!" Terry called out.

"I see it!" Landler said, driving straight into the large dip in the pavement, and causing everyone to bang their heads on the roof of the car.

"You're driving is going to kill us!" Terry complained.

"You want to drive?" Landler asked, as the helicopter took another run at gunning them down. "Ah great they're about to start firing their missiles."

Just like the soldier predicted, the Helicopter began firing explosive rounds at the jeep, which Landler swerved back and forth trying to avoid.

"That things' gonna kill us." Chandler muttered. "I'm gonna die."

After a few scants moments more, just as the helicopter was preparing to fire more rounds, Landler drove through a pitch black tunnel, and screeched to a stop.

"Alright there we go." He said, turning on the car's lights.

"Are we just gonna hide here?" Chandler asked.

"No, we're gonna fight that thing." Landler said, getting out of the car, and heading to the back. He popped the trunk, and pulled out a weapon, a multi-barreled grenade launcher. "Here, you take this thing, you're the better shot." He said, handing the weapon to the Point Man.

He got back into the jeep, and closed the door. "Buckle up everyone!" He turned on the radio, which proceeded to play Kanye West's _Power_

"Seriously, we're about to die, and you play that?" Chandler asked.

"No regrets my friend." With that he revved up the engine, and sped out of the tunnel back into the misty roads. The Point Man readied his weapon, and stood up and out of the sun-roof. After a few moments of them on the highway, the Helicopter came back. Aiming the weapon, the Point Man fired a few shots at the Helicopter, both of which missed, but caused the helicopter to veer off.

The Point Man ducked back into the jeep as the Helicopter did another strafing run, with a couple bullets hitting the window next to Terry's head. He stood back up and slowed down to aim the next shot, managing to hit it dead on, causing the vehicle to veer back. The Point Man reloaded his weapon's three shots, and aimed back at the attack Helicopter, which was coming back. The Point Man moved his hair out of his eyes, and concentrating, he fired each of the weapons six shots, each of them impacting the helicopter, and the vehicle came crashing down into the wet grass, creating a large smoking crater.

Landler slowed down, and eventually set the vehicle to park. "Everyone still alive?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Terry announced. The Point Man came back into the vehicle, and sat on the back seat beside Thompson, where he could see Chandler turning off the radio.

"Mission accomplished, all personnel accounted for, returning to base." He said to his earpiece.

Chapter 3:

Initial operations against ATC have been successful, and FEAR is preparing to step-up it's assault.

While on the mission, you encountered Paxton Fettel, the target you were assigned to kill in the Fairport Operation nine months ago. Thought to be deceased, his motives are unknown.

"_Fears are nothing more than a state of mind." _

-Napoleon Hill

A sharp crack piercing the mists, fighting, shooting, down the hill, and in to the dim hallway. Here, there, here, there, into the thick of it. Taking ammo, fighting from cover, throwing explosives. Up the stairs, and out to the mist.

Men on the radio, gunshots over the radio. Into the annex, past the blood and the bodies, to meet with his teammates. Upstairs once more, a gun-shot and a flash beneath the door frame, and a corpse on the desk. Upstairs again to the mist. The mission objective. Completed, but not over, a helicopter comes and begins shooting. Running across the rooftop, and into the dim hallways once more.

There, a prescence long thought dead, a memory buried arises, laughing, and speaking in dark words. He shoots, relying on instinct to banish the dead man, but the laughing and the lies still come forth. A message ignored, the man comes to the aid of his teammates, fleeing the institution. He brings up a mighty weapon and brings it down.

His teammates celebrate, but in his heart he feels a weight.

"Very, interesting." The doctor said, writing something down on a piece of paper. Dr. McAdams looked up to see him. "You may go."

The Point Man got up and left the tent, back into the wet base.

Early Spring, 2027, Day 1: 11:21 AM: Forward Mission Base

Outside it had started drizzling lightly, so many of the soldiers were sticking to the inside of the blue tents. The first place the Point Man headed was the training course.

"Oh, hey there." Said one of the F.E.A.R. Operatives who had watched him run the course earlier. He was sitting on another ammo crate, and was cleaning his rifle. "Nate's still enroute from his op. so no-one's tried to take you're record yet." The operative looked around. "We captured some of the ATC mercs weapons here, so you can practice with those on the shooting range if you want."

The Point Man opened up the weapon box to see a few Armacham weapons in the box, but decided not to pick any of them up. He next headed to the cafeteria tent, where he saw Terry with an armful of muffins.

"Oh, hey sir." He said, with his mouth holding a muffin on it's own.

"So how was it?" One F.E.A.R. operative asked another.

"Actually pretty quiet." The other told him. "Just me, Sam, and Ghost. Sat up there at the local Make-Out point, and just took our shots when we could. Course they sent a Helicopter after us after about fifteen minutes. Sam got kinda shot up, Ghost managed to keep the guys off us, actually took out one of the pilots in the thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, guys a damn good shot. I hope we get a break between now and the next op."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that won't be the case. We'll probably be going into the city proper soon."

"Yeah, and all these abandoned barns and gas stations seem so nice."

"Yeah, but the action has been pretty light so far."

"Didn't you just say that you got hit by a chopper?"

"Call it a feeling I have. That was the easy part."

The Point Man left and went back into the light drizzle, looking over the soldiers milling about. He slowly walked over to the first-aid tent, where he saw Mark Landler sitting in a tin chair, sporting a bandage on his arm.

"Oh, hey there buddy." He said, looking at the bandage. "One of those mercs clipped me. They said they want me resting for the moment. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The Point Man nodded and listened to the assorted moans of the injured.

"Really a helicopter?"

"Thing blew up like three cars until backup came."

"I'm surprised you're still here."

"Hurts to breath. My buddy managed to keep them occupied long enough though, not for him well… who knows. What about you?"

"Shot myself in the foot."

"What? I got like a hundred fifty caliber bullets hit me in the chest, and you shot yourself in the foot?"

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh."

"It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of! I mean, we're about to fight, an actual war here! The actual army is coming to take these guys out of this city, I mean, this is going to be in the actual history textbooks that my grandkids are gonna read, they're gonna come to me, and I'll tell them how a helicopter shot me up, and I'll tell 'em about this guy, right here, who shot himself in his foot. How did that even happen?"

"I tried going after that training course record."

"That stupid thing?"

"Yeah, I did that jump, and my gun went off."

"Jesus, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"Screw you."

The Point Man shook shivered slightly, and left the First Aid tent, back into the slight drizzle, and towards the Command tent, where he saw Ray sitting down, and playing with his smart phone. Ray simply gave a grunt for a hello.

"So, most troop movements are in the surrounding areas, Glenden Park, Kernville, and Port Authority, and a few out here in the boonies. For the most part they've avoided Inner Fairport, especially the Auburn Industrial district, which they've listed as a no-fly zone." Said a tech looking over the holographic map with General Romney.

"Any indication as to why?" He asked.

"Well the epicenter of the explosion was in the Auburn district. Wouldn't be surprised if that's where Alma has set up base. Possibly entire Inner Fairport."

"Uh-huh." The General said skeptically.

"There you are." The Point Man turned to see Captain Raynes approaching him. "I need you on the next mission with me and Jin. We've got someone, a local, who says they have valuable intel for us. He's the first person on the inside who we've had contact with since the start of this, so it doesn't matter what he has to say, at least it'll be something."

The Point Man nodded.

"Just head over to the training course, grab the weapons of your choice, enough ammo to last and head to the gate, we'll be waiting in the jeep." With that Captain Raynes left the tent to go into the rain, with Jin shortly behind him.

"Hey there." She said. "Our mission was pretty simple, we just stopped at an old Gas Station that was lightly defended. We had to head over to one of the other teams target locations when they came across reinforcements, it was an old Barn. Things got a little tense, but I figured they went as well as they possibly could. Terry told me you went to an old Community College, and that you took down a Helicopter. Nothings ever easy for you is it?"

The Point Man simply shrugged, and looked outside the tent.

"Hey, I can tell something happened on your job." She said. "Look, I know there's probably not much I can do, but if something's bothering you I think you should tell someone. Other than the Psychiatrist I mean." She placed a hand on his arm. "We'll make it through ok this time, alright?" So with a smile she exited the tent and into the light rain.

The Point Man sighed and exited the command tent himself, stopping only to resupply his current weapons, and joined Jin and the others on the Jeep.

The Point Man stared out the window of the jeep, watching the forsaken buildings fences and signs was by. His eyes wandered around the car, Captain Raynes was driving, Terry was riding Shotgun, while he and Jin sat in the back back. "Alright, we're here." Captain Raynes announced as the car came to a stop. The assembled operatives got out of the jeep and into the light rain, before a small town that carried with it the signs of neglect. He saw a large green welcoming sign on the side of the road that had a touch of rust and ivy on it that said 'Welcome to Dayleburg'

Early Spring, 2027, Day 1: 11:52 AM: Outskirts of Dayleburg

"Alright, our contact is supposed to be waiting for us in a church in the middle of town." Captain Raynes started. "We have a few recon drones above, intel says this place is free of ATC mercenaries, but be on your toes just in case. Place used to be used occupied by them until recently, to our knowledge the civilians here have also been displaced. Any questions?"

"What does the contact look like?" Jin asked.

"We don't know. He barely managed to contact us with an old land-line. All we know is that he's waiting here." Captain Raynes said.

"Can we be sure that ATC won't be here?" Terry asked, nervously tapping his machine-gun.

"That's what the drones are for, this place is supposed to be abandoned." Raynes told them.

Jin scoffed. "Aren't they always?"

Raynes simply gave her a harsh glare. "You and I will circle around the back just in case while you two head down main street." He said to Terry and the Point Man. "That way if something does come up, we'll have options. Our contact reported he'd be hiding in the old church, the coordinates should be in your visors. Understood? Then let's move out."

With that, the two soldiers walked off through the muddy fields, while Terry and the Point Man began walkind down the wet pavement. "Look man, I know it's none of my business… but doesn't that guy seem like he's getting a little friendly with Jin?" He asked turning to the Point Man. "Yeah, you're right, it's none of my business."

The two trudged down the cracked pavement and further into the abandoned town. Windows and doors were boarded up, telephone wires were severed, trash accumulated in the corners, and the vegetation was threatening to choke each of the buildings. The town was in decay, and was dying.

Signs of occupation came across, barricades, checkpoints still unopened, tents fallen and flapping in the wind, propaganda and words of warning by the authority, and the Armacham company symbol on everything.

"Looks like the Church is just on the other side." Terry stated as the pair reached the end of the street, their progress blocked by a blocked checkpoint, a metal barricade that went from building to building, ten feet high, staring down at them, while the steeple of the church loomed just behind. "Looks like we're just going to have to go around it huh?" Terry went to the side to one of the houses, and shot off the lock with her machinegun, and forced the door open. He switched on his flashlight, and the Point Man entered and did likewise.

Inside the state of decay jumped out at them as wallpaper was peeling, household objects littered the floor of a stained carpet, lost memento's of an easier time, while the pale and dim light from outside slowly beamed in and the monotonous beat of the rain on the rooftop continued to play.

"Wonder what happened here..." Terry muttered as they went through the house, through the hallway, and through the dank decrepit kitchen to the backdoor, where the windows filtered in more of the dank light. Terry did as he did the last door, shooting off it's lock, and forcing the door open into the wet rain and drenched yard.

The Point Man followed through into the yard to see a red sky, and amber air, as his teammate disappeared in ash. As his heart sped up he coolly brought his weapon up, his guard up.

Dark swirls came up from the ground, climbing up rickety fence-posts, choking what life they may have held before, as a shrill sound worked it's way through his ears. He turned in the center of the yard, trying to keep an eye on all his corners, before he saw appearing in his sights a vision he had only ever seen in nightmares, and fired his machinegun and full auto to keep it at bay.

'_you came back…'_

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Terry asked, looking worried. "You look like you saw a… well you know…"

The Point Man forced himself to calm, and to advance. He went to a gap in the dying fence, and back onto the dying street, right by the side of the church.

"Alright, we've made it." Terry spoke into his earpiece.

"_We'll hold back while you make contact with the target, we want to exfiltrate him asap." _Raynes told them.

They came up to one of the side doors, and Terry double-checked his gun before turning to the Point Man. "You want to go first?"

The Point Man checked his ammo count, and cautiously opened the door only to be greeted by a world of amber and red.

'_why did you come back?'_ She asked as she stalked towards him.

In a flash he was back behind the door, and he swiftly kicked it down, advancing through the darkened hallway, with Terry following

"Attention, this is the U.S. extraction team, please respond, and come out slowly." Terry said authoritatively. When there was no response, the two went searching. The Point Man caught sight of a trail of blood splatters that lead down the hallway, and past a set of double doors. He opened it into the main hall, where a disturbing sight greeted them, causing Terry to pail, and swear midly.

A pale body hung from the eve of the cross, crucified, while red dripped down his body, and pooled beneath him. Above him, scrawled into the wall, the bloody title of defiler, heretic, and nonbeliever labeled him, while several markings and symbols were carved into the flesh of his face.

"Captain Raynes, we have a serious problem." Terry reported. "The target is dead."

"_Damnit, I knew things would go sideways, was it Armacham?_"

"Not unless they've picked up some interesting hobbies, no sir." Terry said. "Jin you should look at this, you'd have a field day on this guy."

"_I don't think we'll make it son, somethings, or someones, are coming, take pictures if you need to and get the hell out." _

"Roger sir." Terry said.

Dear fans, or whoever, is reading this-

I would like to apologize, but I can't seem to continue this story.

Not for lack of wanting, or ideas, I just can't seem to call up the effort. I had plenty of ideas, and a loose organization of the plot, but I'm pretty sure I won't ever be able to work my way all the way to the end, and for that I apologize. I will be posting the outline for my ideas if anyone is interested, and if by chance anyone wants to run with my idea, I am more than willing to the let them.

That said, for those of you who did read this, thank you for your time, and I am sorry I couldn't make it.

-Sincerely SAmaster01


	5. Story Outline

FEAR 3

Alright, so as stated previously, I was a huge fan of FEAR 2, and hated F3AR. But unfortunately, I just can't get into the same mood that I was in when I first envisioned my universe, and my did I have some plans. For anyone interested, I shall include them here.

ACT 1:

The first part of the game, because that was how I imagined it, would be centered around the FEAR camp from the first chapters, misty and raining, with several FEAR operatives to observe in downtime, to absorb more lore, and such. The place came with barracks, an armory, and an obstacle course to test out your favorite guns.

It also came with a surprisingly good canteen with a great selection of breakfast materials. I figure this would be a small logical joke, in that paranormal investigators, such as FEAR, would be up at the ungodliest hours of the night, and would invest big in materials such as coffee and donuts. It also makes sense since they are given their top-of-the-line materials, they could afford to splurge a little on breakfast, since major operations would be few and far between.

It also makes sense for them to have a dedicated Psychiatrist, considering all the crazy things they are known to go through.

Missions would go to locations in outer Fairport, which I've always imagined to take place somewhere on the northern end of the West Coast, based on the map from FEAR 2, which made sense to me, given the city's very modern feeling. Missions would be in places I listed, small towns, gas-stations, a community college, abandoned highways, and most places would be abandoned and decrepit unless repurposed by Armacham for various reasons.

As the day progressed, the mist around the camp would decrease, revealing more of the surrounding scenery, but the rain would increase. This would give a mysterious and depressing atmosphere.

The missions would serve mostly as a prologue, getting you used to the gameplay, story, and characters, and hinting at things that would come in later acts, along with the necessary appearances of Fettel and Alma.

The characters reintroduced would be all the surviving members of FEAR from the first game and expansions, along with a few new ones, Landler being the vet, Terry the rookie, and Chandler, the tech guy, who I envision to be a lot like Francis from Deus Ex. Landler was also supposed to be somewhat comic relief, for instance, the games are supposed to be set in the near future, Chandler being an older guy has an appreciation for music that comes from todays era, much to the ire of those around him.

ACT 2:

In this stage, we move away from the rural settings, and into the outskirts and suburbs of Fairport itself, beginning to resemble the actual third game.

Something would have gone wrong at the end of the third act, that causes the Point Man to be captured, and held in the Prison of the first game that wasn't in Brazil. The Prison would be more of an insane asylum, but more on that later.

Here Paxton Fettel enters, and 'convinces' Point Man that they need eachother because of 'Family'. Together they bust out, but mostly due to the help of the American Military who busts in and blows the place up. They take the Point Man back to camp, with Paxton coming along, unseen and undetected by everyone, and lovingly taunting the Point Man at every moment.

Also a good point to reintroduce characters, would be Manny and Stokes who had been interred here since the end of Project Origin revealing the events of Project Origin to Betters, and the importance of Beckett.

Back at the camp, the military has shown up, and basically stated that everything that is yours is now mine. They're on the same side, but they're grumbling. They've enlarged the camp, and outnumber the FEAR members. The rain has cleared up, although the camp is still wet, and it's still cloudy, a ray of hope manages to shine despite it.

The military also brings in their own set of guns, being a desert chamo skin, and more geared towards pure offense, rather than stealth and tech, like the FEAR and ATC goons have been.

Also Douglas Holiday is still alive, voiced my Sergeant Major Badass Avery Johnson. He's been promoted for surviving the first game, and is one of the only soldiers to take FEAR seriously.

The next few missions involve helping the military, espionage, and getting into the heart of Armacham. The first missions start at sunset, and as time progresses, and the sky get's darker, the danger and atmosphere darkens. The first attacks are on the outer suburbs, places that looked like they once belonged to the upper-middle class, but now rest in shambles. Armacham maintains a bigger presence here, clad in riot gear, complemented by mechs and APC's. However as the light fades, hints at something darker show, until during the dark of night, the residents of the new slums come out.

Area's would include generic suburbs areas, houses, parks, fast-food restaurants, grocery stores, megastores, parking lots, with evidence of the Armacham occupation, and the Alma worship, which manifests itself in shrines, and crazy blood drawings, everywhere in the interior. Fights then alternate between ATC and the crazy inhabitants. You could go from going house to house clearing out crazies, to out on the streets with the guys with the walking mechs. In an Ironic twist, it would be more comfortable fighting the more dangerous Armacham mercenaries, than the crazy cultists.

The cultists I thought would be interesting. Not gibbering zombies, but a perfectly sane type of crazy, who use ambushes and group tactics to try to take you down, using melee weapons, and improvised weapons like homemade Molotov's, and explosives. The Martyrs would hide until they're close enough to charge at you, thugs with axes, crowbars and knives would hang back until they have the advantage, knife throwers would try to take you from afar, and what I would have loved to see is a return of the abominations, the cultists so far gone that they have lost all trace of humanity, being stripped completely naked, their entire bodies carved up in worship of Alma, who crawl along ceilings, walls, and will grab onto you slobbery while trying to claw your eyes out, and bite your throat out. Another interesting addition could have been followers who were granted powers by Alma, who can now lift dangerous objects at you, or can light things on fire. These would be miniboss characters.

This would also be where many of the inmates from the prison come from, the prison level itself hinting at what would be to come.

During the nighttime portion of these levels, you'd also be seeing more of Alma's apparitions, such as the Scarecrows, who manifest as cracks, tears, and dark streaks on walls, floors, and ceilings. Whenever an enemy walks by the jump out clutching on, dragging you, clawing you up, or biting your head off, giving you a only a few moments to react, and best of all, they hide during fire fights, with all the other enemies.

Adding to the crazy's intimidation is that they are legitimately working for Alma, and they know it, impeding your progress, distracting and torturing ATC, sabotaging the military. They are some of the few people who knows what's really going on.

This act would culminate when you kill the cultists' leader in a church, someone who you discover through documents was once a key member of the community before it's down fall. Afterwards you head off into the woods, or perhaps a park or natural reserve at the break of dawn for extraction via-helicopter before one force or another takes it down, likely the first of Alma's contractions.

ACT 3:

With no way out, you instead decide to press on to get into the heart of the city. You and Paxton continue through the woods until you get onto the main highway, guarded by Armarcham. You press on, going through the underwater tunnel in a mostly straightforward shootout in the tunnel until you pop out the other side in the ruins of Fairport. Once outside, you can see the Military going toe-to-toe with Armacham pushing in themselves, jets are flying, bullets are being fired, they even bring in an Aircraft carrier. Though obviously something is up, as the sky is freaking red.

Armacham here is as tough as they're going to get, they've brought all their shiny toys with them, including quite a few energy weapons. However they must also contend with the Replica Troops that have survived up to this point, and are going on an all out offensive. Here you begin to see the orders of the Replica commando, but more on him later.

You, and by extent the Army, decide to go after Armacham HQ, going through the relatively intact part of the city in what used to be the Financial district. You shoot through the wrecked streets, up skyscrapers, through more tunnels, working your way into the Docks, and from there to the Airport.

Meanwhile, you are intermittently fighting with the Replica, who despite having fewer resources, fight harder. Their supplies are either cobbled together, or stolen from Armacham, and repurposed, like using a screwdriver for a bayonet. They work well together, and are more resistant to pain. Survivors from the past games make up this army, meaning they survived the events of those two games. Making up the rank and file is the newest generation, which also happens to contain psychic prototypes that are capable of telekinesis, commanding and bringing in other troops, and their own slo-mo abilities.

In addition, you also begin seeing more and more of Alma's apparitions, as the contractions worsen. More scarecrows hiding, remnants making a return from 2, who bludgeon whatever force is fighting at the moment, packs of scavengers roaming the darkest corners, and the Creep appearing at the worst of moments, possibly killing off a character. Not to mention, the ghosts, and the fissures popping up.

Going through a fourway battle, during which Fettel remarks upon the war he had always envisioned, you manage to make it to the Airport, where Armacham has based their headquarters. The US army is laying siege to it, but Armacham is refusing to give any ground. By now you have also learned that Beckett, a key asset, is in custody at the airport, and is going to be moved. You manage to infiltrate the place just as one of the contractions set everything from bad to worse, knocking out the power, with the only lighting coming from fires, the lighting outside, and you own flashlight. Thoroughly disorganized, Alma's apparitions begin picking off the ATC mercenaries as you make your way to Beckett, finally managing to track him down on the Tarmac outside.

You free him, and he begins to tell you everything you need to know, but does so distractedly. That is until he psychically attacks you, immobilizing you, and goes on to rant about you two being 'Bastard Children' making Paxton know for sure that he can see him, and proceeds to taunt him. He does this long enough for the Replica forces to reappear, and as it turns out, Beckett was the Replica Commander.

The idea being that under Alma's influence for the past few months, he develops a twisted kind of Stockholm syndrome, convincing himself that he's in love with Alma, and looking forward to Fatherhood. In addition, he is the only successful attempt at Project Harbinger, this along with Alma's influence makes him the leader of the Replica forces in the city. Also Beckett would be voiced by Nolan North.

You try to retaliate, but Alma come, and her influence knocks you out, and he escapes. With Beckett gone, and you still wanting to find out where she is, you decide to find the ATC commander, as you have discovered along the way that Alma is being held by ATC, of her own volition, so they can oversee the birth. Fighting you way through Replica forces, and even more of Alma's apparitions, you at last come to the last guard of ATC guarding their commander. You break through that, and finally confront the Commander, who would go down fighting if not for Paxton Fettel.

I basically imagined the ATC commander as basically a female verson of Col. Vanek. With an eyepatch.

ACT 4:

You now know that Alma is being held in Fairport Memorial Hospital, the real one. You fight out of the Airport, and meet Douglas Holiday, who is leading what's left of the Army, who is now being besieged by Replica and Alma's apparitions. You fight your way further into the ruins as the contractions worsen, and the sky darkens. You keep going and start fighting around the edge's of the crater of the Origins explosion, now on your own, almost at the epicenter of Alma's influence.

You fight the last of the Armacham holdouts, and increasingly well supplied Replica troopers, going through completely warped and destroyed architecture, until you finally track down Beckett, and have a large boss battle with him, summoning more and more Replica, and himself kicking ass with his own psychic powers, but just as you are about to take him down, Alma appears herself to take him away, completely disappearing, leaving Beckett's ultimate fate a mystery.

ACT 5:

The Replica are still functioning, but are more disorganized than ever, with Armacham having lost all mobility, and the Army bogged down, and scattered. The Contractions worsen as you continue to fight, with Reality itself beginning to warp, with more and more ferocious apparitions appearing, and the continued appearance of the Creep.

However, intermittently through these fights, are more mysterious mercenaries, equipped with the same gear as FEAR units, somehow surviving through all the craziness.

Now moving out of the ruins, you continue to wade through the rest of the ruined city, from house to house and building to building until you finally get to the long awaited goal of Fairport Hospital. You fight more ATC mercenaries, but as you progress into the Hospital you soon realize that they aren't the main threat, and instead reality begins to warp in order to stall you further, hallways leading into endless tunnels, blood dripping from everywhere, ghosts filling the rooms. Here you must face and finally kill the creep.

Throughout the game, you come to realize that each of Alma's apparitions manifest her fears, mentally she is still eight. The Remanants would be her of Strangers, in the fact their hosts tend to be innocuous, and they tend to host crowds of people who act in a way differently that you are comfortable with. The Scavengers, the hellhound type creatures, would be her fear of the many invasive tests done to her, what with their sharp claws, teeth, association with pain and fire, and their unexpected ambush tactics, the Scarecrows a perversement of her fear of abandonment, in that they are always around the next corner, and will never let go of you given the choice.

The Creep however is her fear of having her children taken away before she can hold them. In other words, the entirety of the game has just been to stall you until Alma could give birth, basically meaning she has given up on both you and Fettel, and her fear is so strong, that the Creep is only banished once Alma actually gives birth, and gets to hold her child, the duress of the process shattering the effect of her powers temporarily, bringing you back to the real world.

You enter the operating room to see Alma holding a blood covered baby, for once a look of innocent contentment on her face, while the bodies of all the doctors operating having had the flesh melted off their bones, and the blood splattered across the entire room.

This is where you have your confrontation with Fettel over what to do with the child, with Fettel wanting to consume the child and Alma to gain more power, and the Point Man wanting to fulfill his mission and kill it. Here a second fight plays against Fettel.

With him dealt with, you look over Alma, who glares at you briefly, and then to her own child, before silently fading away, as if done with the world, her fate too left unknown. The child is left crying by itself, and the Point Man sets out to complete his mission, heedless of the morality of it before a voice on the radio tells him to stop and that he has new orders. At first the Point Man ignores this and moves to kill the child before a code-word is spoken and the Point Man freezes.

Over the Radio you here orders being given, and the mysterious mercenaries fought earlier come in, surrounding you and the child, while you are frozen, immobile. They pick up the child, wrapping it in a blanket, and putting it in a case, before asking the voice on the radio what to do with you.

Cut to black, with the intro quote from the first game.

"What frightens you more? The evil that you know? Or the evil that you don't know?"

After the end credits, you cut to a scene at the end in the middle of a field, at dawn the next day, where you see the Psychiatrist from the camp, speaking with one of the Mercenaries. As it turns out, he had been a turncoat, layering on the right mind-control commands so as to make you a double agent, turning in Alma's child, the 3rd Prototype to the Mercenaris, the Nightcrawlers from the expansion, to turn in the child to the corrupt senator. The idea here being that after three games, in which Alma was the scariest thing ever created, you know now her story from beginning to end. Now there is something else out there. What the hell does that entail?

And that was my idea for the main game. I also envisioned certain DLC packs, letting you play various missions form various factions, such as the Army's assault on the oversea highway into the city, via Power Armor. Another as a FEAR member sniping from across the bay at the top of a lighthouse.

The biggest would have been one highlighting Beckett's story. It plays showing that immediately after FEAR 2 Alma left Beckett to be captured by Armacham, and interrogated by the ATC Commander. During his imprisonment, he would become increasingly foul tempered and foul mouthed, due to his own psychosis, and because I think it would be funny if a silent protagonist were to cuss at every single opportunity, especially if they were voiced by Nolan North, and it makes sense, given all the crazy stuff Alma goes through.

Then however, two days before Christmas, Alma comes back to Still Island, killing all ATC Mercenaries, allowing Beckett to escape, exploring the unexplored parts of Still Island, and fighting the ghosts of the former occupants. A design note is that in this all the ghosts would be black rather than white, so as to contrast against the snow.

Imagine exploring the frozen post-apocalyptic ruins of Fairport in the dark of night, with only your flashlight to illuminate the black silhouettes of the ghosts.

Another thing, is that if a Co-op route is necessary, then if Beckett is to replace the Point Man, imagine if Alma is to replace Fettel. Then someone as playing as semi-pregnant Alma herself, who instead of just killing people, _melts the flesh off their bones_.

The levels would be to slowly work you way back through Fairport, meanwhile suffering your own hallucinations, such as seeing your dead teammates, who play different roles. Keegan while still crazy, is no longer trying to kill you, more desperately trying to separate you and Alma, who he has been spurned from. Griffon serves as an antagonistic force, trying to kill Alma, while Jankowski serves to aid you such as in one instance where you are again at the Auburn Explosion Crater trying to walk through until you slip, desperately trying to reach a handhold until you fall off only for someone to grab you and pull you back up. Back on firm ground, you turn to see the boot of your savior to see the visor say Redd Jankowski, but upon doing a double take, see that he has disappeared.

Another note on the series as a whole, I love how there is always that one thing you keep coming back to, for instance in the first game, it was the Hospital Alma gave birth to the Point Man, while in the second it was Alma's tree, and the third it was the room the Point Man and Fettel grew up in.

To go on another aside, despite all my complaints, I did like seeing that part, seeing how the two were given no privacy, seeing Paxton Fettel go slowly insane with his mad drawings, to seeing Point Man being given a toy gun, and seeing Paxton's first synchronicity event. I thought the last level of the game in which the two revisited the area, the two would be so traumatized by the area, along with a lot of Alma's powers, the two would be reduced to children, upping the fear factor (pun unintended), with Paxton having his powers nerfed, and Point Man being given his toy gun to shoot.

Back to what I was saying earlier, for this expansion, I imagine it would be a small playground from Beckett's Youth, perhaps shown during the beginning or end of each level as a playable segment. It starts off barren, and foggy, but as it progresses, you begin seeing Alma on the different places by herself, and then you start talking to her. As you progress, the fog receeds, showing Wade Elementary, and you realize that both were students there. Progressing further, it turns out that Beckett was Alma's only friend, likely because of his great psychic potential, or perhaps causing it. When Alma went missing, Beckett asking too many questions got him a brainwashing, and a career in the military where he couldn't do any damage.

Beckett himself is horrified by this. Along the way, he encounters more of Armachams mercenaries, and the things they are trying to hide, such as the latest batch of Replica troopers, and giving the ATC Commander the reason she wears and eyepatch. Upon finally realizing your destination, you come to Valkyrie towers, the location from the first game, you climb all the way to the top, via stairs, unlocking the stair climber achievement, until you finally come to Aristides Apartment, where you find Alma's musicbox, which you then give to her as a Christmas present, declaring your love for her.

Other expansions would have seen how Paxton got out of Fairport following his resurrection, not long before the Main game, fighting your way out of the church from Reborn near the crater, and through Replica and ATC.

Another would have been the Point Man and the FEAR squad infiltrating and ATC building in some undisclosed location to get the intelligence that revealed enough sketchy evidence to get the military to boot them out of Fairport, in a mostly linear shoot-em-up expansion. Lastly I had an idea for one that wasn't related to the main plot, but featured two FEAR agents going after a Psychic who as been cornered in an abandoned warehouse, but the moment you step in, you are subject to his mindscrews, constantly making you question reality, that has your teammate constantly backstabbing you, only for it to begin all over, until by the time you finally manage to take the guy down for real, you turn your gun on your partner.

There were also some other ideas I wanted to implement, such as finding ways to implement characters like Norton Mapes and Samuels. I also thought it would be funny if some of the documents of two ATC mercenaries from FEAR 2, Tucker, and some other guy, texting back and forth, and somehow surviving the events of the entire game. One major setpiece I also imagined would be during the middle of the Army's assault, the Aircraft Carrier brought into the bay is lifted into the Air by Alma, and then dropped back down, almost destroying it, basically signaling the turning point for the Army in Fairport.

And that's it, those were my ideas. I think now you can see why I decided my plans were too ambitious. If anyone wants to use any of the ideas that I listed, or any elements, please feel free to, I would be very pleased to see any of it come to fruition.

Please tell me what you think, it doesn't matter much what you say, just seeing something let's me know you've read it.

-Sincerely SAmaster01


End file.
